


A Pirate's Life For Me

by PandaTanks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTanks/pseuds/PandaTanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a strange turn of events Tony Stark finds himself aboard a pirate ship. Rather than being terrified like any sane person would be he finds himself rather infatuated with the captain. Pirate AU based off of RP with a friend. This is my first fic for this fandom so go easy on me.</p><p>"Across the globe many pirates were notorious for their craft but by far the most infamous band of pirates was the crew of the great ship the Avenger. No, it was not for their cruelty or for their blunder. These were no ordinary rats of the sea. Whisper the Avengers and any cake eater will weep and cringe. Lead by their fearless captain, the crew would steal from the rich and give to the poor. A merry band of robin hoods upon the hallowed seas.  Is there a better way to be known and feared? Yet, even in their spotlight, not a single soul had actually seen what the crew looked like. At least not until they got involved with a certain inventor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Across the globe many pirates were notorious for their craft but by far the most infamous band of pirates was the crew of the great ship the Avenger. No, it was not for their cruelty or for their blunder. These were no ordinary rats of the sea. Whisper the Avengers and any cake eater will weep and cringe. Lead by their fearless captain, the crew would steal from the rich and give to the poor. A merry band of robin hoods upon the hallowed seas. Is there a better way to be known and feared? Yet, even in their spotlight, not a single soul had actually seen what the crew looked like. At least not until they got involved with a certain inventor.

* * *

A grappling hook arrow shot out into the sky and neatly hooked itself to the top window of the Stark estate. Smirking, the archer looked to his redheaded friend before starting the climb to the top floor. “Race you to the top, Tasha.”

Instead of getting an answer, the man had the sight of the woman ‘Tasha’ scaling the side of the wall simply using the bricks as supports. She smirked and he could feel his own disappearing.

As always this dynamic duo was sent to snuff out all the valuables in the top floor, since they were the only ones who could silently dart to the top without being seen. Their names were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, and by the public eye they were known as Hawkeye and the Black Widow. An arrow or a dagger left at the scene was the only thing that would hint at their presence. That and the fact anything worth of value would be gone.

“Jeez, this guy is loaded,” Barton said, while following Natasha in through the window. She turned around angrily and made a motion for him to be quiet, before gesturing with a nod of her head to the bed. There was no mistaking the fact that the man in the bed was Tony Stark, and he was currently starting to wake up.

“Shit,” Clint muttered and was about to duck for cover, but it was too late. A bleary eyed Tony Stark was now staring at him in confusion.

“Ok, I am 85% sure I didn't sleep with you, but-“ before he could finish his statement, Natasha appeared behind him and hit him over the head with a empty bottle she had found in the room.

“Steve is going to kill us,” Natasha stated as Tony dropped back down onto the bed.

“I don’t know about that, but Pepper definitely will,” Clint said knowing Steve would be more worried than angry.

“He saw us, Clint,” she stated worried that all they worked for would be gone, but not letting it show on her face.

“Then we put him on the ship!” he responded, like it was the simplest solution in the universe.

“It’s not as simple as that, we can’t just bring him on the ship. He is Tony Stark, people will-“

Natasha was cut off by a groan followed by, “At least leave me my sunglasses I need to walk my potatoes later,” and a snore.

“Really?” Clint responded a moment later, due to the fact once more Natasha decided it was a good idea to hit Stark over the head with another bottle. Apparently there were a lot scattered around the room.

“Get the legs.”

* * *

After some interesting attempts, the two were able to get Tony down and out of the building and to the ship, without the rest of the crew seeing them. Along with Tony, they also took what appeared to be a case full of tools and a pair of sunglasses. It seemed that Tony would be too restless to move unless they took it with them. Once at the ship, they did the only thing they could think to do: Shove Tony Stark in a closet with his case and figure out what to do next.

“Can you or have you ever bread sticks,” came from inside the closet.

“Do you think I should hit him again?” Natasha asked.

“I think you have inflicted enough brain damage for one night, Tash. You may have hit him too hard.”

“Some days I wish I was Tony Stark, rich and gorgeous. Oh wait I am,” Tony said smiling in his sleep.

“But I didn't hit his ego apparently,” just as Natasha said this Phil Coulson came walking down the hall. Normally no one would be able to tell that those two were up to something, but it only took Phil a few seconds to realize.

And normally it would be almost impossible to get them to talk, but for Phil Coulson it only took a knowing look in Clint’s direction.

“This is Tasha’s fault!”

“Don’t pin this on me, Clint. You were the one that woke him up.”

“Oh please-“

Suddenly they were cut off by, “I do not like horses I prefer cats.”

“Who was that?” Phil asked knowing he could get an answer from Clint.

“It may or may not have been the famous steam inventor Tony Stark,” Clint responded looking at his feet like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Why is Tony Stark on our ship?” the voice was that reached their ears was not Phil's but that of a woman named Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

“I'm beautiful and dirty rich, rich dirty rich.”

“And why is he singing?” She asked.

“I think he has to keep talking to survive like a shark has to keep swimming,” Natasha said.

“Are you sure he is out?” asked Phil.

“Natasha hit him,” Clint said opening the door so Phil and Pepper could see Tony. “Twice.”

“Yup, he’s out,” Phil concluded. “Why exactly is he here anyway. We aren't recruiting.”

“He saw us, bringing him on board was our only choice,” Clint said.

“I doubt Steve will be very happy about this,” as Pepper said this Clint spotted Steve along with the rest of the crew walking back onto the ship.

“Anyone have a spare gag?” Natasha asked, having seen it as well. Clint simply ripped off part of Tony’s shirt and used it as a gag himself. Phil sighed knowing that shirt was probably worth more than Clint. Just in time, Clint slammed the closet door closed again right as Captain Steve Rogers came walking down the hall.

“There you two are, I was worried when we didn't find you upstairs. Did you find anything good for the next drop-off?” the Captain inquired. Drop-off was the term they used for the towns they would give the goods to in order to help the poor.

“Um…yeah. We have this nice pair of solar glare reducing bifocals!” Clint said, while Natasha held up the glasses rolling her eyes.

“I don’t see how that is really going to help any of the poor,” Steve said looking at the glasses confused. Just then a muffled voice could be heard from the closet. “What was that?”

“That’s it. Phil and I have nothing to do with this,” Pepper said leaving with Phil, not wanting to get caught up in all of this. The Captain was not a harsh man but he would undoubtedly be upset about this.

Hearing more of the muffled voice and now some thumping Steve opened the door and Tony came spilling out. “….you didn't.”

“They did,” Phil said, having decided against leaving Clint and Natasha alone to deal with Steve. He has a soft spot for them, especially when it came to Clint.

Steve gave them a stern look. “Explain.”

“Nat was the one that hit him!”

“I was the logical one here!”

Clint and Natasha continued bickering and Steve looked to Phil for some answers.

“They had woken him up and he saw them. The first thing they thought of doing was knock him out and bring him aboard so he couldn't tell anyone and make it easier to find us,” Phil said. As he said that, the ship began to move with Bruce steering as per usual.

“Well he is going to have to stay until we can find another port,” Steve sighed. “I’m not holding someone against their will. Clint he will be sleeping in your cot since you are the one that brought him here.”

“It was Nat’s fault too!” Clint exclaimed, while Nat stood next to him with a small smile on her face from getting away with something once more.

Steve picked Tony up in his arms to go put him in Clint’s cot until he wakes. What he didn't realize though, was at some point Tony woke up and was looking at Steve with wide curious eyes. At least he didn't notice until he heard tony try to talk with the gag still in.

“Oh my god, sorry!” Steve said setting Tony down and removing the gag. Tony stumbled around dizzily a bit but Steve caught him before he could fall.

“Whoops, there goes gravity,” Tony said. “Did I get wasted at the pub again? Tell Jarvis I'm sorry if I puked on the floor.”

“How many times did Natasha hit you?” Steve muttered to himself picking Tony up once more thinking it would be too hard for him to walk.

“Have you seen my sunglasses? It's really bright in here,” Tony asked holding his hand up to block the light from his eyes. Except for the fact there was no light in his eyes.

“It’s actually pretty dark in here, but Natasha had them. I can get them for you soon,” Steve said walking into the crew’s quarters. This is actually where Steve usually slept as well and the captain’s quarters remained empty. He put Tony down onto Clint’s cot and for the first time Tony truly got a good look at Steve’s face.

Tony babbled incoherently, attempting to convey some sort of complement in his stuttering. Steve tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm a what, now?"

Tony just shook his head in response, wincing when that drew out another wave of dizziness.

"I have no idea what I just said, my head hurts," he paused for a moment before blurting out, "Your eyes, they're pretty"

Steve found himself blushing, which was not uncommon for him but for some reason felt a bit different this time. “Thank you,” He said before getting up. Now that Tony was in the cot, he was about to leave but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“No come back, I think I'm drunk and I don't know where I am,” Tony said, his eyes showing a bit of fear and a whole lot of confusion, “Wait. Wait no I wasn't drinking...Jarvis cut me off because I have a meeting...had a meeting.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, and he really was. He never meant for Tony to get mixed up in all of this. “My name is Steve and I’ll try to explain everything tomorrow but right now you need to sleep off your dizziness,” Steve didn't want to freak tony out by giving him the details of the pirate ship just yet.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Tony said with the fear rising in his voice once more. “I might- not alone....I'm going to be alone something bad is going to happen, where am I Steve? God your eyes are pretty,” Tony kept rattling on.

Steve sighed realizing Tony wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon here. “If I let you sleep in my quarters would you actually sleep?” 

“Only if you’re there? Your eyes are pretty….not alone….briefcase….not alone,” Tony muttered, obviously still affected by the hits given to him by Natasha. Steve picked Tony up once more and started making his way to the Captain’s Quarters. 

On the way Pepper stopped him, “Do you need anything for him?”

“He keeps talking about some glasses and a briefcase,” Steve said.

“I’ll go ask Clint and Natasha about it,” Pepper said before going off to find them.

“God are you real?” Tony asked and started petting Steve’s hair.

“Um...yeah...I’m real,” Steve said confused and wondering just how hard Natasha hit him.

“Good,” Tony said, before cuddling into Steve’s chest once more. Steve walked into the room and couldn't help but wonder if Tony was like this with everyone. Steve turned around from the sound of someone knocking on the door frame and found Clint standing there with a briefcase in his hand and sunglasses in the other.

“Pepper told me he asked for these,” Clint said placing them in the corner.

“Thanks....Hey, how many times did Natasha hit him?” Steve asked.

“Twice.”

“I see now.”

“Hey hey it's the guy. The guy that was in my room. Can- didja get my sunglasses for me?” Tony said reaching one of his hands out towards Clint but kept petting Steve with the other. “I think you made me eat part of my shirt, though. Was that you?”

“No,” Clint said a little too fast for it to be believable. “Here take your weird glasses,” Clint simply shoved them into his hand and went to the door.

Tony quickly put on the glasses, “So much better. Also I see you got the briefcase. Good, my latest project's plans and all my tools are in that,” Tony said zoning in and out of normal thinking. 

“Does this mean I can have my cot back?” Clint asked watching Steve put Tony down onto the bed.

“For now,” Steve said, but he was probably going to let Tony sleep here from now on.

“Good because I’m beat,” Clint said yawning and left the room.

“I don't like him very much. His lady friend was pretty, though,” Tony said, his head still feeling a bit foggy.

“Are you sure you want me here? I could always sleep in one of the cots. I usually do,” Steve responded thinking now that Tony may find it odd to sleep in the company of a man.

“I- No you're the only one I've seen so far who looks like they won't kill me. Stay?” Tony asked using his puppy eyes as insurance. 

It didn't take long for Steve to give in and he slipped into the other side of the bed. It also didn't take long for Tony to roll over and cuddle up to Steve. Steve blushed but found that he actually kind of enjoyed the warmth of Tony sleeping against him.

“No one here kills, Tony. At least they don’t anymore. We’ll keep you safe,” Steve said but Tony was already asleep against his side. Soon Steve found himself asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!  
> EDIT:  
> Here is some wonderful fanart of Natasha by tumblr user thedailyinsane!  
> http://mylittleawkwardlife.tumblr.com/post/54318486163/this-is-tashas-fault-dont-pin-this-on-me


	2. Chapter 2

A loud snore sounded through the room and Steve woke up with a jolt. He felt a warm heavy presence on top of him and realized at some point in the night Tony must have rolled on top of him. For a few minutes Steve just laid there enjoying being that close to another person. Then, realizing how awkward this actually was, Steve attempted to wiggle himself out from under Tony. Unfortunately, this just made him cling to Steve more resulting in the blonde man going rigid. 

Steve held his breath as Tony slowly started to wake, all the while still holding onto him with an iron grip. Within a few minutes Tony was awake and staring at him, oddly more surprised than disgusted like Steve had expected.

“Uh. Hey pretty eyes. Hope I didn't squish you, there,” he said before rolling off of Steve and onto his side of the bed. Now it was Steve’s turn to give the man a confused look. Normally a person would be freaking out over waking up on top of another man in an unknown place. Then again, perhaps this wasn't an unusual occurrence for Tony Stark. “Do you have any clue where I am? I think you told me your name. S... Stewart? Sterling... Stanley? Steve? Steve! You're Steve.”

“Yeah, I’m Steve,” he said shaking himself out of his thoughts. Before Steve could think of a way to tell Tony he was currently on a pirate ship, he was once again interrupted by the man.

“Why am I wearing my sunglasses in bed?” he asked groping at his face.

“You insisted on wearing them. Your suitcase is over there as well,” Steve said gesturing to the case in the corner before looking out the porthole and realizing what time it was. “There are some clothes in the closet you can look for something that fits. I need to go help with breakfast,” he said before fleeing the room. 

Steve was never one to be a coward, but he had no idea how to tell Stark that he had basically kidnapped him. He decided to go and help the crew with breakfast like he had said, and maybe ask some of them how he should break the news to Tony. Steve knew he would probably hate him for what he did, and for some reason the thought of that was heart wrenching to him.

“Morning, Captain. How is our uh... guest?” someone asked from behind him. Steve turned around and realized it had been Pepper, who started walking with him to the kitchen. Lucky for him, Pepper was probably the best one to get advice for his current situation from.

“Very cuddl-“ realizing what he was about to say Steve coughed a bit before starting again, “I mean, he has no idea where he is and I have no idea how to tell him.”

“Want me to knock him out again?” Natasha said from inside the kitchen, having heard Pepper and Steve talking on their way in. Her comment was met with a stern look from Steve meaning she was obviously not helping.

“Oh I have an idea! Tell him the truth before he figures it out himself? Dude, if you are worried about him flipping out he is going to flip out way more if he looks out the window and sees the fucking ocean,” Clint said, for once being the voice of reason.

“You really should give people directions before they walk in on someone using the loo,” everyone turned around and saw Coulson standing there with Tony behind him.

“I said sorry! I didn't see anything, promise,” Tony said now walking around the kitchen as if he knew exactly where everything is and did not just walk in on Phil. Tony was now wearing the smallest of Steve’s clothes, which consisted on a poofy shirt and some black slacks that hung low on his waist. It hardly seemed like something the famous Tony Stark would wear, but that somehow made it oddly endearing. 

“We really need locks on the bathroom doors,” Clint said. 

“I can make locks. Hey, do you have coffee?” Stark asked after having picked up an apple. Before anyone could respond a loud commotion was heard on deck.

“Whoa, did the navy find us already?” Clint said running out to go see what is going on, he also missed the sharp glare Steve sent his way for saying something like that with Tony around.

“Hm. Navy? Oh, you guys are pirates, aren't you? Explains why you were in my house, I am rich after all,” Tony stated as though it was nothing. Tony could feel Steve’s confused gaze on him as he munched away on his apple.

“…You’re not afraid?” Steve asked thinking Tony would start screaming for help at any moment.

“I like boats,” Tony said shrugging and taking another bite from his apple. That was when Steve realized Tony Stark is much more than people make him out to be. At this point most of the people in the kitchen had slipped away to see what was going on up on the deck.

“Oh…That’s good then…” Steve said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Tony couldn't help but find it a bit cute.  
“I knew I was on a ship when I first woke up. Kinda hard to miss the rocking. But I wanted to know where we were, like off what coast,” he said now sitting on top of one of the barrels in the room.

“Come with me, I can show you where we are on the map,” Steve said. Tony happily hopped off the barrel and followed Steve into what appeared to be his ‘office’. Maps were scattered about the room, along with paper that had hastily scribbled notes on them. Steve went to the desk in the middle of the room and smoothed out the map on it before pointing to a certain location. “We are currently right here and we are trying to get here,” he said pointing to another spot. 

After a few moments of silence Steve broke it. “I’m sorry about this we never meant to kidnap you or anything. When you saw Clint and Natasha they panicked and brought you here so you wouldn't inform the navy. We have a lot of people counting on us and we couldn't afford to get caught.”

“I wouldn't have told the navy,” Tony said right away, his voice ringing with truth. “You can never trust the navy.”

* * *

While Steve and Tony were talking, most of the crew was on the deck attempting to solve a certain situation. 

“Stay away from me you salted sea-loving pig!” a man with long raven black hair yelled while climbing the netting attached to the mast.

“I don't even know what the hell you just said but I take offence!” Clint yelled back following the man up the net. “What are you even trying to accomplish by going up here?”

“Strategic elevational advantage!” the man responded while trying to kick Clint in the face. The only thing he succeeded in doing, however, was falling onto the deck. He sprang up ready to make a run for it when he found himself running into solid muscle. 

“Do not attempt to harm him Clinton, he is simply a stowaway!” the blonde haired man named Thor said as Clint gracefully jumped down. The man still had a firm hand on the stowaway to make sure he could not run.

“Unhand me you great bear!” the man said trying to weasel his way out of his grasp.

“I’ll go get the Captain,” Clint said before running off. At this point most of the crew was on the deck so it seemed odd that Steve wasn't, yet.

* * *

As Steve was about to respond to Tony, Clint came bursting through the door. “There you are, Cap! We need you on deck.” Clint said before running off to make sure the stowaway didn't wiggle himself out of Thor’s grip.

Not knowing what to expect, Steve grabbed his sword then turned to Tony. “You can come along if you want. Be careful though, it can be slippery,” he said before exiting the room. Tony bounced after him looking pretty excited to see some real pirate action.

Once on deck Steve cut through the crowd surrounding Thor and the intruder with Tony in tow. When the man saw Tony though he stopped his struggling and looked at him in confusion. “…Stark?” 

“Laufeyson? Never thought I'd see you again. Life of crime and travelling wherever, that kind of thing,” Tony said as if he knew the man.

“You two know each other?” Pepper asked pointing between the two.

“Long story,” the man now known as Loki Laufeyson said.

“Business partner, then drinking buddy, then political rivals... Uh. Yeah,” was all that Tony said in response.

“Great, our ship has been taken over by rich prisses,” Clint said rolling his eyes.

“Rich what, now?” Tony said glaring.

“It’s going to take much longer to get to the next drop-off than I thought,” Steve said to himself thinking of the extra things they will need for the two newcomers. They would have to make another stop on the way in order to have enough food for two more mouths. 

“What is a drop-off?” Tony asked, now distracted from Clint’s insults by Steve’s worried voice.

“I see Rogers hasn't told you exactly what ship you are on yet. This is the Avenger, a drop-off is where we deliver the goods to the poor that we steal from the rich,” Natasha said. Now a lot of the things that have been happening made sense to Tony.

“Steve? Any chance we can go back to my house to grab a few things? If you're doing the whole charity thing I can help pretty willingly,” he didn't use much of the expensive things he had anyway.

“The police is probably there by now, at this point we can't afford to get caught. A lot of people are counting on us. At this rate, with two more mouths to feed, we also need to stop for more supplies,” Steve said, his brow furrowing. “We are running out of time.”

“..Ah….In that case we could just chuck Loki overboard, he's more trouble than he's worth.”

“Speak for yourself, Anthony.”

“Phil and Natasha, can you two show them the ropes? I need to go plan where to stop for supplies,” Steve said interrupting their bickering and walking away back to his office, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony went to follow but Natasha held him back.

“I've seen the ropes, I tried to climb them,” Loki stated. 

Natasha rolled her eyes at Loki’s response. “Excuse the captain, he is a bit stressed lately which is why you two also need to pull your weight around here.”

“He doesn't seem that bad. I can make your ship faster and do any kind of repairs,” Tony said, the plans already rushing through his head. Natasha gave Phil a look as if asking if they should trust Stark with the machinery. Phil simply shrugged causing Natasha to look back at tony to assess him one last time.

“Fine. But if I even suspect anything, you'll be taking a dip in the water,” she said still hesitant about letting a stranger near the core of the ship.

“I'll earn your trust in time, I'm sure,” Tony responded smirking. 

“I'm not sure what I could help with, with my current skill set,” Loki said. Thor had let go of him a while ago and Loki have not made and indication he planned on running.

“Well when in doubt…” Natasha began before tossing Loki a mop and bucket. “Have fun.”

“He could help you raid houses or sweet-talk the navy if you ever get caught.” Tony said not wanting Loki’s true talents to go to waste.

“I’m glad you are both so confident in my abilities. I didn't know you cared so much, Stark,” Loki said, now awkwardly trying to mop for what is probably the first time in his life.

“Jeez, I guess rich people can’t mop,” Clint said laughing and climbing the mast to sit up top for a good view.

“Hey! I take offense to that! I can mop!” Tony exclaimed crossing his arms.

“The floor is yours then. Literally,” Natasha said before following Clint up.

“Nope. I'm gonna check out your machinery,” Tony said as he walked off like he knew where he was going. 

Loki soon gave up trying to mop, especially once he knocked the bucket over. Deciding he should do something productive, before the scary red head threw him off the boat, Loki went over to the broken nets in the corner and began to repair them.

“Do you know where I can acquire some thread?” Loki shouted up to Clint. “Not all of the pieces of the net are here.”

“I don’t know, ask Phil or Thor,” Clint said enjoying his view of the sea and sky.

Loki rolled his eyes. “And where might I find one of them?”

“Thor! Get over here!” Clint called out.

“You called, my friend?” Thor said wondering why Clint suddenly needed him.

“This guy wants some thread do you think you could find some?”

“I'm mending the nets because they seem pretty neglected,” Loki added.

“Of course I shall help you! Come with me, I believe I know where we may encounter some!” Thor said leading Loki away.

* * *

Eventually, Tony found himself back at the Captain’s office having had no look finding the engine room. He peered into the room and saw Steve and Bruce talking about where they should stop for supplies, since Bruce was in charge of steering. Not wanting to interrupt, Tony waited until they were done and Bruce left the room.

“Knock, knock,” Tony said to alert Steve of his presence. Steve looked up from his map in surprise, having not expected someone. “Hey. Can you tell me where the engine room is? If there is one?”

“Yeah we have one but...it’s not very good at all more a pile of scrapes we don't use. I’ll show you,” Steve said trying to straighten up his desk a bit.

“Just let me grab my briefcase, I'm sure if you have anything at all I can make it better,” Tony boasted. Steve nodded and went with Tony to go retrieve the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh. Is this- does this gear even go below the hull? Because an engine just sitting on the floor isn't going to do anything…” Tony said eyeing up what he had to work with. The room seemed pretty dusty and in the middle there sat an engine that was probably older than the ship itself. It also wasn't even installed, making tony realize the only thing this ship used to get around was the sails. No wonder it’s so slow.

“I don't know, we never really touched it.” Steve answered.

“Ah. Okay. If you um... If you see any water seeping through the floor later... It's all under control, promise,” Tony said, already set to work and completely prepared for the challenge ahead of him. Steve simply raised an eyebrow in response. “Yeah. Gotta install it properly, and that involves some removal of wood...which while we're moving will cause a minor leak. Minor. Absolutely no problem whatsoever. Seriously don't run this past the scary pretty lady she'll have my balls and I'm not going to sink the ship.”

“No one on this ship is going to hurt you, you know. I’ll make sure of it,” Steve said suddenly serious. Tony felt like his mouth had gone dry.

“I trust you completely... I really don't know why, I've just met you. But she's scary, really,” he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. He took out some tools from his briefcase and set to work on the engine. “I’ll have this going 10 knots faster by the end of the day.”

“That is a big help, I can’t thank you enough,” Steve replied. Now they might even be able to get to their next drop off early, if they don’t take too long at the next port. Tony hummed a bit, seeming distracted already by the machine. Steve smiled a little and watched Tony work for a bit. Tony’s usually tussled hair was now even messier as he kept brushing his hand through it and a bit of his tongue was stuck out in concentration. Steve couldn't help but marvel at how into his work Tony was, and think how it was actually pretty adorable. Taken aback by that sudden thought, Steve took one last look at Tony before leaving the room. 

* * *

Phil was creating a list of what they will need once they get to port, when he was suddenly interrupted by some knocking on his door. “Come in.”

The door opened and behind it stood Thor and Loki. “Son of Coul, have you come across any thread recently?” Thor asked.

“Yeah. There should be some in the collection of things that Clint hoards under his cot. Make sure you only take the thread though, he's possessive of that little bit of silk and the shiny rocks in there,” Phil said, still filling out his list. He should probably feel worse about telling them to go searching through Clint’s things, but Clint hoarded enough.

“Ah, the nest! I should have thought of it before! Many thanks, Son of Coul!” Thor exclaimed excitedly shutting the door. He started to lead Loki off to where he believes Clint is now hiding his things.

“Thor, where do you hail from? You remind me very much of my countrymen,” Loki asked curiously.

“I come from a fine place of Nords by the name of Asgard,” Thor states proudly.

“Near Joutenheim?” Loki asked with growing excitement.

“Yes, that is correct!” Thor said surprised someone knew of the place he spoke of.

“That is where I hail from! We have both made a grand journey, have we not?” Loki said also excited to have met someone from the same land.

“I have not met someone from the same realm as I for a long time!” Thor boomed.

“You are from Asgard, the most famous of our realms. Tell me, do you know Sif and the warriors three?” Loki asked launching them into a discussion about their homeland. The tread seemed to be forgotten as the two laughed together.

* * *

After two and a half hours of Clint and Loki fighting over a spool of string, Pepper freaking out over the boat leaking, Phil having a splitting headache, and Steve checking on tony about 5 more times, they finally made it to port. As always before sailing in they had Natasha cover the name of the ship with cloth so no one would recognize them as the crew of the Avenger. Also to conceal Tony, Clint used his thread and some cloth to quickly make a cloak for him.

“There it is!” Clint shouted as they approached the port. He hopped down from his usual perch on the mast and stood next to Phil.

“I know good sight is your thing, but we can all see it, Clint,” Phil said.

“Wow, who put your britches on too tight?” he smirked.

“Oh, you heard that? No, I was just pointing out that you were being obvious again,” Phil responded coolly. Clint already found himself distracted though by the fact Loki was now sleeping in netting with a bucket on his head and a mop in his arms.

“Is he…ok?” Clint gestured towards Loki.

“I don’t think he has ever been ‘ok’,” Phil said. 

At that moment the Captain came out onto the deck. “Alright everyone get suited up and ready! We will be docking soon.”

Tony, who was already on deck taking a quick break from the dusty surroundings of the engine room, walked over to Steve almost immediately. “Can I come get what I need? Or am I too conspicuous?”

“Yeah, you can come along. I had Clint make you a cloak so you can hide better,” Steve said pointing to where the cloak lay by the base of the mast.

“Perfect,” Tony said retrieving it as Clint and Natasha secured the boat to the dock. “So, I've been here before. There's some people I can deal with real hush hush and word'll never get around that I was here, even if someone recognizes me.”

“Can’t take any chances, people are looking for you now so be careful,” Phil said having been able to hear some of the conversation.

“Are they? I go 'missing' pretty often...” Tony said putting on his cloak.

“Do you want anyone to go with you?” Steve asked suddenly worried about the man going alone in such a shady area. Not the fact he could run off and tell the Navy where the Avenger and her crew was.

“If you're volunteering then sure!” Tony said with a bit more enthusiasm than he had planned. He coughed a bit then said, “I mean, if you want to.”

Steve couldn't help but smile a bit as he slung his shield over his shoulder and hung his sword around his waist. “Where are we going?”

“We just have to cut through a couple back alleys, no biggie. There's a black market I've dealt on and they owe me, so we can get everything for free or for cheap,” Tony replied following Steve off of the ship. Bruce was staying with the ship as per usual while everyone else went to pick up supplies and enjoy themselves. Currently Phil was the one getting the supplies with Clint in tow to carry all of it, while Natasha looked at the weapons being sold. Loki was casually pickpocketing people as Thor distracted them all and Pepper was just enjoying being on land.

As they made their way to the place Tony spoke of, Steve noticed a child that couldn’t be any older than six climbing on top of one of the fruit carts. Once at the top he waited for the vender to turn around before hanging upside down and grabbing an apple. Unfortunately, the cloth on top of the cart ripped causing the child to fall right into the fruit. 

“What the- Is that one of my apples? Come here you little thief!” then vender yelled, attempting to grab the scared child. Tony had planned to just walk pass, that is, until he saw Steve rushing over to aid the boy.

Before the vender could lay a hand on the child, Steve scooped him up into his arms. Steve then took a coin out of his pocket and handed it to the man. “I’m sorry, he always seems to be getting away from me,” The child looked anxiously between the vender and Steve, confused as to why this man was pretending to be his father and scared that the vender might still hurt him. “You can keep the change for your trouble.“

Steve quickly walked off, back to tony, holding the child in his arms. The boy had stopped looking around frantically and was now staring at Steve in confusion. Tony was also staring at Steve with the same expression.

“What?” Steve said looking at both of them. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” was all that Tony said.

“I couldn't leave him alone, Tony. We have to find his parents,” what Steve said was met with a look from the boy that obviously said ‘if I had parents I wouldn’t be in this mess’.

“That look is suggesting mom and dad are a no-go,” Tony said looking at the boy as if he was a disease. Tony did not like children in the slightest and was not good with them at all. “Come on, the people I can trust will be gone within the hour.”

As they walked, the boy ate his apple as though he hasn't eaten in days and began to get used to Steve and Tony. Once he was done with his apple, he actually ended up nodding off with his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiled and wound up petting the boy’s hair a bit. Once they got to their destination though, that smile disappeared.

Few people were there but Steve was sure there was more lurking in the shadows. Many of them glared at them upon their entrance and leered at them menacingly as they came near, and leaned against the walls waiting for business. All of them had weapons and many of them had alcohol in their grasp or at least near them.

“Heeeelloooooo fellas. Miss me?” Tony exclaimed, pulling down the hood of his cloak. If anything, the glares just got worse. Steve held the child closer to him and he felt arms wrap around his neck tightly. The boy must be awake. Worried, Steve shifted the boy’s weight so he can easily get to his shield or sword if need be.

At the sound of Tony’s voice a man came forward and smiled. “Stark! Last I heard you were missing again. You here for the usual?” he said. He didn’t look like the other people that littered the ally. He actually looked like a very respectable man, which surprised Steve.

“Obviously not missing, but do me a favor and don't report the sighting, Rhodey. And nah, no booze this time. Here for some parts, actually. Think you can hook me up?” Tony asked.

“Just for seeing you in once piece and not mostly dead, sure. What do you need?” Tony and the man named Rhodey started discussing the parts Tony needs, the boy ended up falling asleep once more. Life on the streets was tiring and it was rare he felt safe enough to sleep. So he took his chance while Steve held him.

“Having fun with that newfangled steam energy again I see,” Rhodey said getting the stuff Tony listed off.

“Of course, would you expect anything else?” Tony said helping him.

After about half an hour Tony had all that he needed. “You sure you have all that? It's pretty heavy. Stop by later when you get the chance man, you can pay me then, if you ever pay,” Rhodey laughed.

“Great seeing you again, Rhodes. Good to know I still have my in-man for the navy. Hope you don't get caught up in a storm, winds be in your favor,” he said picking up the parts with a bit of a struggle. “Steve, time to get going. It's only a little while until this place gets seedier than I want you here with me for.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold the kid while I carry the parts?” Steve asked noticing the trouble Tony was having.

“Absolutely positive, let’s go.” Tony said with his hood back up. They began their walk back to the ship and the boy slept on. “What are we going to do with him? I mean... he's got no parents but we can't just take him.”

“We can't leave him on the streets, he'll starve. Didn't you see the way he ate that apple? And it looks like he hasn't sleep for a while,” Steve said wanting to help the boy. He actually reminded him a lot of himself at this age.

“I mean we can't just take him. We can take him, sure. But only if he wants to come. This is what he knows, I'd hate to completely flip his world without his permission.” Tony already knew the feeling of being taken and most of the time it was actually not this pleasant.

Realizing his words, Steve stopped walking. “Tony...if you want, you don't have to get back on the ship,” Steve said realizing that the only reason Tony was probably staying with them was because he felt he was forced to.

“Nah, I want to. This... isn't the...first time. If you were paying attention when I was talking with Rhodey, he said I went missing ‘again’.” Tony said. “That's why I didn't freak when I woke up on your ship. Figured you'd get what you wanted and return me to society. Then I found out you practically took me on accident! I've actually kinda... enjoyed my time with your freaky crew so far? I'd like to stay. If I have the captain's permission, of course.”

“Permission granted,” Steve smiled and then started to gently shake the boy awake. The boy automatically curled up wanting to go back to sleep. “You can go back to sleep soon I just wanted to ask you some things.”

The boy simply opened one eye and gave him a look that looked like it meant, ‘well go on’. Things like this actually made the boy remind Steve of Tony.

“Well first of all could you tell us your name?” Steve asked him.

“’m Peter,” the boy mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“No last name?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“No parents, remember?” Peter said poking Steve on the forehead.

“Doesn't mean you never had them.” Tony tried to ‘out sass’ him.

“I had an aunt once!” Peter announced.

“Would you like us to bring you to her?” Steve asked him.

“She died last summer.” Peter said as though he was used to things like this. 

”Oh…” Steve muttered taken a bit aback by how nonchalantly the boy said that. “Well, in that case, would you like to come with us?”

“Where?” Peter’s eyes were suddenly wide with hope and wonder as he looked at Steve.

“On my ship,” Steve said and Peter started nodding excitedly. All traces of sleep were gone from the boy as he hopped down and took Steve by the hand. He happily started leading Steve to the docks.

“Oh wait! I almost forgot your boyfriend!” Peter said turning around and grabbing Tony’s hand as well. Steve felt his face going red.

“Nah, just a friend.” Tony said mentally adding a ‘for now’ at the end of that statement. Now that Steve’s arms were free he took half of the parts so both he and Tony could hold one of Peter’s hands. “Do you even know which ship is ours?” 

“The new one? We don't get many people here.” Peter said happily leading them to the ship.

“Yup,” The kid was already starting to grow on Tony. He seemed pretty smart for his age.

Loki, who was already back from his little adventures of stealing from the rich, was already back at the ship wearing a horned helmet that he bought with some of the money he had stolen. “Are we to be departing soon, Captain?” He said to Steve when he noticed him coming.

“As soon as everyone comes back aboard, ye-“ that was when Steve noticed the ridiculous helmet. Peter giggled at the man’s ‘silly hat’. “Uh...yeah....”

“It was shiny and Clint wanted the bucket back,” Loki said knowing the helmet had thrown Steve off. 

“Are you some kind of prince? What's with your crown obsession?” Tony asked.

“Well actually, I am. I was adopted by a family with a very high standing in Asgard. I ran from them because I could never truly take the throne, as I am from Joutenheim,” Loki said calmly, but in his eyes anyone could see the look of hurt.

“Huh...Thor had a high ranking family too way back when,” Steve said realizing this may be more than a coincidence. 

“Your hat looks funny,” Peter giggled again, lightening the mood.

“I like it,” Loki shrugged, not even questioning why there was a child attached to Steve and Tony.

“Could you try and find anyone who still may be off the ship? I want to leave as soon as possible,” Steve told Loki.

“Phil, Pepper, and Thor are already back on the ship,” he said to Steve.

“Which means we're looking for the two hardest to find,” Tony sighed.

“I’ll help you once I get peter settled on the ship,” Steve said. Then he felt Peter tugging on his sleeve.

“Are you the Captain?” he asked and Steve nodded. “Cool,” Peter smiled before starting to run around the deck.

“C'mon Loki, I'm sure you can help find them,” Tony said leaving with Loki to find the assassins.

“By the way! They really aren't that hard to find! Try the bars!” Steve called before chasing after Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated! I just need to know if people want me to continue this or not.  
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony, being Tony, obviously already knew where all the bars were in this port. Through his work Tony has traveled a lot, making him know most places pretty well. Because knowing where the local bars are is important information, right?

Still, it wasn't Tony’s vast knowledge of pubs that lead them to Clint and Natasha. It was a loud crash from inside that made Tony and Loki find them. They walked in to the shady looking place and were met with the sight of Natasha currently in a drinking contest with some buff guy, while Clint was in a bar fight with the friend of said buff guy.

“Hey guys, ships about to set sail.” Tony told them as the man passed out and Natasha won the drinking contest.

“Come on Clint, time to go,” She said grabbing her winnings and swiftly weaving through the crowd to the exit. Not without picking up a bottle of vodka on the way out, of course.

“Coming!” Clint said before punching the man in the gut causing him to lean down clutching his torso. Clint then jumped and catapulted off the man’s back, flying over a table, and landed on his feet. He ran over to Natasha, making a quick escape before the man could follow. Tony and Loki simply followed them not knowing what to make of what they just witnessed.

Keeping Tony concealed, they quickly made their way back to the ship, where it seems Peter is starting to grow on the crew. At the moment, Pepper was cooing over the child as Thor made him laugh with his antics. Phil, who had also been watching with a small smile, turned as he heard them enter the ship.

“We were waiting for you,” he said, his eyes automatically flicking to the bruise that was now on Clint’s jaw.

“Miss me?” Clint smirked, trying to act like he didn't just fight a man three times the size of him.

“What would give you that idea?” Phil responded, his face expressionless. But his eyes gave him away as they checked for more injuries on Clint. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the archer.

“Hey, if you want to stay for half an hour in port, I can have the engine set up without the threat of getting most of the stuff in the shipping hold wet,” Tony said walking over to Steve, who was watching Peter fondly.

“That will be fine, gives us time to put away our supplies and set up a place for all the new people aboard to sleep,” Steve said, now looking at Tony. Tony’s smile seemed to falter for a moment when he realized he wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as Steve again. Now it seemed silly that he thought he would be able to again.

“Alright, Captain. Hope you’re ready to have one of the fastest ships on the seas.” Tony said quickly before rushing away to set to work. He missed the confused look from Steve at the fact Tony had called him Captain rather than calling him Steve, as he usually does.

“Damn,” Tony muttered to himself when he got to the engine room.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, a vibration ran through the ship for a moment before stopping. Peter, scared of the sudden vibration, had run over to Steve and held onto his arm as Steve patted his hair. Soon after, Tony came onto the deck with a towel in his hand and grease smudged on his cheek.

“Got the engine running,” Tony announced, walking over to Peter when he noticed he looked scared. “Nothing to worry about, kid-o.” Tony patted him on the back. “How old are you anyway.”

“I’m six!” Peter said puffing out his chest as though six meant he was a man.

“Older than I thought you were. But we're all still older than you so you have to listen to us, to keep you safe, okay?” Tony said kneeling down to his level.

“Fine, but you won't need to because I can take care of myself, watch this!” Peter exclaimed before, to Steve’s horror, starting to climb up the mast. Clint and Natasha stared at the boy impressed and thinking up ways to train him in what they know.

As Steve ran off worriedly calling, “Peter get down from there! You’ll hurt yourself!” Clint walked over to Tony, who was watching Peter proudly.

“So when did you two adopt?” Clint asked as they watched Peter climb back down.

“Nah, Peter's all of ours. Crew's child. He needs a family, you know?” Tony responded, wondering why everyone thought of him and Steve as a pair.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Clint said looking towards Natasha and Phil for a moment and then back to Tony.

“So, wanna start up the engine and make everyone in port jealous as we sail away at 25 knots?” Tony asked as Steve walked back over with Peter.

Steve nodded and then shouted, “Everyone get ready to set sail!” 

“Aw yeah, let’s get this show on the road!” Clint exclaimed going to untie the ship from the dock. As he did this Thor began lifting the anchor and Natasha climbed up the mast to release the sails.

“Oh! Oh! Can I help untie the sails?” Peter asked watching Natasha excitedly.

“Maybe when you’re older. That is way too high up,” Steve said not liking the thought of the six year old climbing all the way up there.

“I think you should let him. He's going up with Nat, its safe,” Tony whispered to Steve, leaning in so Peter wouldn't hear. Tony was never used to parental figures actually caring about his safety. 

“What if he falls? He could get hurt badly.”

“So could anyone else on the crew. He obviously has experience.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Whatever you think is best for your crew, Captain.”

“You don’t have to call me that, you know.”

“What?” Tony said looking at Steve confused.

“You don’t have to call me Captain…I mean you can if you want to but…I’d rather you just call me Steve.” Steve actually blushed a bit while saying this. Tony probably didn't even notice he started calling him captain.

“Oh captain, my captain! I'm flattered, trusting me with your name." Tony snarked, seeing the color rising on Steve's cheekbones. "But really, I'll try to remember to call you Steve from now on."

“That means a lot to me,” Steve smiled. Tony looked away embarrassed and tried to change the subject.

“Oh, by the way. If you want to break your schedule, we should be able to make it to America in a week with this new engine.” Tony said patting the side of the boat. 

“Great! Now we should make it to the drop-off on time,” Steve said relieved.

“Sooooo…..Can I climb up the mast?” Peter asked when they were done talking. They had completely forgotten Peter was waiting for an answer. Rather being mad at them though, the boy was looking at them as if he knew something they didn't.

“Maybe on a day that’s not windy you can go up with Natasha.” Steve said.

“Fiiiiine.” Peter whined. Steve ruffled his hair.

“We’re ready to set sail,” Phil said to Steve walking over.

“Want me to start her up, Steve?” Tony asked.

“Sure. Coulson, can you go find Bruce and tell him we are ready to go?” Steve turned to Phil. Phil nodded and went off to go find Bruce to steer the boat.

“I’ll go start her up then,” Tony smiled and walked off back to the engine room. Steve watched him go and when he looked at Peter he noticed he still had that face from before.

“What?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you suuuure you aren't in love?” Peter asked smiling once Tony was gone.

“I-What? Of course we aren't….what gave you that idea?” Steve spluttered, his face beet red.

“I don’t remember a lot about my mom and dad, but I do remember the looks they gave each other. The same look you gave tony.” Peter said seeming wise beyond his years.

Before Steve could respond, the engine roared to life and Tony was back. “Okay, its brandy new, so you're going to have to break her in. Also known as sail fast. I have everything rigged to what you do with the sails so just open them all the way and we'll be off. I can get something set up to the steering mechanism later but this is the maiden voyage so…”

Steve nodded. “Bruce is in charge of steering if you want to talk to him about that,” he said before calling up to Natasha. “Lower all the sails!” Natasha did as asked before climbing back down from the mast.

“I haven't met Bruce. Huh…” Tony walked off to go find Bruce at the wheel to ask him about some modifications.

Steve watched him leave once more before picking up Peter. “Come on, let’s go clean you off.”

“I don’t want to take a stupid bath,” Peter pouted.

“When was the last time you have one?” Steve was met with silence. “That’s what I thought.”

As Steve went to go clean Peter, Tony walked up to who he assumed was Bruce. “I hear you're the helmsman?”

The man nodded, not even looking up from the map he was looking at. “ You've heard correct. You must be tony stark, I heard about the mishap.”

“Mmm, have you felt the new Stark engine rumbling away? I need to talk to you about hooking up the steering to the engine.” Tony leaned against the table Bruce had the map on.

“So that was the new engine? How did you convince Steve to install it? He was never one for any type of technology,” Bruce had been trying to get him to use it for years.

“There wasn't any convincing at all, actually. Just ‘Hey do you have an engine’ ‘Mind if I make it better’ ‘It's not actually installed can I do that’. You've had trouble with him before?” Tony asked surprised.

“He used to look at that think like it was Satan.” Bruce replied.

“Your Captain sure is an odd one.” Tony smiled a bit to himself.

“You can say that again. He hardly even acts like a captain unless the situation calls for it.” Bruce then took his glasses off and looked up. “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Well I need to hook it up to the steering, and that's your job...so... Tell me where you want these three things: A throttle, to make it go slower and faster, a reverse switch, and an emergency kill switch.” This launched them into a discussion about where this should all go. Tony made a mental note of it all. “I'll get that all set up ASAP, the system I have going now is a little tough to use.”

“You know,” Bruce started before Tony could leave, “The Captain even sleeps with the crew in a cot. Most of the time he doesn't use his bed because he feels since he is not better than us, that he shouldn’t use it.”

“I've only been here one night, and he used it then so I wouldn't know. Mind if I wander off to finish?” Tony asked.

“Go ahead. The point I was trying to make though is even if he is a pirate the captain still manages to be a good man.”

“Never had any doubts about that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> My tumblr is steves-yaoi-hands if anyone wants to know


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Thor,” Loki sighed while lying on the floor, bored out of his mind.

“Are you feeling ill, friend? Why do you choose to lay there?” Thor asked standing above him.

“I'm fine, just in great need of amusement. I wish to know which house in Asgard you hail from, since you are familiar with Sif and the Warriors Three,” Loki said, looking up at him.

“I am from the house of Odin,” Thor announced proudly.

“Thor... Odinson?” Loki’s eyes went wide when Thor nodded in response. “Do you... remember me? Brother? Loki Laufeyson... Loki Odinson by adoption…”

Thor’s eyes widened. “I believed you to have stayed behind when father exiled me….” Sensing the sudden change of mood Clint and Phil, who were standing near, decided to make themselves scarce. Clint wondering the whole time how many Lokis were out there so Thor would not realize this was his former brother.

“You know me not then, brother. You know he always favored you, so I was not to take the crown. I... I had to find you. I left as well,” Loki said, standing up.

I have missed you, brother,” Thor said making no attempt to hide the emotion in his voice. It didn't take long after that for him to pull Loki into a hug, a hug he has needed for a long time. He couldn't help thinking that Loki fit against him perfectly.

“And I you. In time I'm sure we will return to Asgard, but for now I am glad we have our brotherhood again,” Loki said with his face buried in Thor’s chest.

While the ‘brotherly’ hugs continued, Clint found that now he was bored. Then again, most of the time he found himself bored and found ways to entertain himself that were generally unpleasant for the rest of the crew. 

“Hey,” Clint said poking Phil’s side. “Want to get the crew together to play a game or something? Everyone seems bored anyway. It feels like we've been sailing forever.” He groaned.

“Depends on what game you are talking about,” Phil said never knowing what ‘games’ Clint might be insinuating. 

“Maybe some cards or truth or dare. Something interesting,” Clint said ready to jump off the ship just for entertainment.

“Fine, but don’t let it get out of hand while Peter is around,” Phil responded, knowing how crazy truth or dare could get and how easily cards can lead to strip poker.

“Alright, but as soon as the kid is asleep, we do what we want,” Clint said before running off to tell everyone that they were going to play truth or dare. Somehow he managed to get the whole crew to play saying that ‘with three new members on the ship they ought to get to know each other’. That’s why they were all sitting in a circle on deck, except for Bruce who was steering the ship as always. He preferred to be alone anyways.

“Okay…Who’s starting?” Tony asked.

“Nose goes!” Peter exclaimed while placing his finger on his nose. Not knowing what else to do, the crew simply went along with it and Steve ended up as the last one to put his finger on his nose.

“Looks like it's you, Captain. Choose somebody and 'truth or dare' them,” Loki said having just been introduced to the game and assuming everyone else was not that clear with the directions either.

“Umm…Tony, truth or dare?” Steve asked, turning to the brunette.

“You guys don't know much about me yet so truth.” Tony replied.

Steve decided to ask what he has been wondering for a while. “Why did you decide to stay here on the ship? Why not just leave- not that I’m not glad you stayed! Because I am really hap-“ Suddenly Peter covered Steve’s mouth knowing the man would just go on and on. Steve looked at him in silent gratitude.

“My life is... boring, and stressful, and run by my important customers. This is free, and fun so far and you're all far more interesting than the people I usually interact with.” Tony decided not to mention Steve was also a big reason for him staying. While Steve was digesting what he just said, Tony looked to Clint. “Clint, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to lick the mast.”

And a few splinters and a pair of tweezers later Clint was once again sitting in the circle.

“Ok kid, truth or dare,” Clint said pointing to Peter.

“Dare!” he said excitedly.

“Climb to the top of the mast,” Clint told him, wanting to see just how good the kid is at climbing. This was immediately met with a worried look from Steve and Tony leaning back ready to watch.

“I’ll go up with him,” Natasha said after seeing the look on Steve’s face. With Natasha tailing him Peter managed to get to the top relatively quickly.

“Calm down, Cap. He's fine,” Tony rubbed Steve’s back when he noticed Steve was on the verge of climbing up there himself to protect the boy.

“Loki! Truth or dare?” Peter shouted down from where he sat on the mast. Natasha had a protective arm wrapped around him so he wouldn't fall, even though she thought he didn't need it.

“Dare, my fine young companion!” Loki yelled back.

“I dare you to pour water on your head and mess up your hair!” Peter giggled as if it was the height of comedy. Natasha couldn't help but crack a small smile from this.

“Thor...if you would fetch me my bucket,” Loki said gravely with one last swoosh of his hair. Thor quickly passed the bucket to Loki. Loki then got up and went over to a barrel full of water to fill it. Tony, knowing how important hair was, felt bad for him and thought about not taking any dares from peter because that boy is ruthless. Loki struck a pose leaning against the barrel and poured the water over his head dramatically as if to make a statement.

That was exactly when Pepper wondered what the hell she was doing here.

“Look at his face,” Clint laughed along with Peter.

Loki glared at Clint like an upset and soaking wet cat. “I know where you sleep and I'm good at making things disappear.”

“You wouldn't.”

“Oh I would,” Loki turned to Steve. “Captain, Truth or dare?”

Steve was surprised the game already came back around to him. “Truth?”

“Why are you allowing the three of us,” Loki gestured to himself, Tony, and Peter. “To stay on your ship when you're obviously such a tight crew?”

“This crew is, well, more of a group of misfits than anything else...it seemed as though you all belonged here, and we try to help people all we can so we couldn't just throw you overboard or leave peter on the streets. It seemed like the right thing to do and you all already seem like part of the family.” Steve explained while Natasha and Peter came down from the top of the mast to hear everything.

“Hm. Good enough for me,” Loki said while Tony simply smiled.

After a few more dares that included Thor’s hair being braided, Natasha having to impersonate crew members, Pepper telling everyone she is in fact a natural red head, and Phil hanging his underpants from the flag pole, the choice came back around to Tony.

“Truth or dare?” Natasha asked.

“Truth,” Tony said unwilling to take a dare from Natasha.

“What do you think about each of the crew members? No skipping out, you have to talk about everyone individually,” She said genuinely curious.

“Clint is... eccentric, but I think I can get used to that. Bruce is more open to tech than the rest of you seem to be, I like him. Pepper and Phil are both generally likable. Thor is awesome, Loki can be an assmunch but he hasn't been bad so far. Steve is my favorite, sorry guys. Who doesn't want the nice guy pirate boss? Peter is up there with Thor. And Nat, you scare me.” Tony immediately regretted the last thing he said. It’s best not to show fear.

“I think that’s the nicest thing you've ever said to me,” Natasha said.

“Just don't hurt me,” he said. “Steve, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Steve figured Tony would want to get to know him better.

“Tell me one random fact about all your crew members,” Tony said interested.

“Clint is the best archer I have ever seen and likes to stay in high places to see everything. Most of the time Natasha’s bite is worse than her bark, although once you get to know her you will be less likely to be physically harmed. Phil tends to be able to control and calm down everyone on board. Bruce can get very angry at times so don't get on his bad side. Thor enjoys sitting out on deck during thunderstorms, I have no idea why….I wish he wouldn't its dangerous. Pepper is very organized and is good to go to for advice. Loki seems to be able to pickpocket well so that can come in handy. Peter seems very smart for his age and, with the combination of being small and being able to climb up things, can be helpful. And tony….he is one of the smartest and most surprising people I have ever met.” Everyone couldn't help but stare in amazement for a moment at how well this man knew his crew. He really was something else.

“You forgot...well, you,” Tony pointed out.

“There isn't much to say about myself...I didn't grow up in the best 'conditions' and I don't want anyone to be put in the same situation as I was. So, I decided I would take from the rich and give to the poor. Eventually I got a ship and a crew…then, before I realized it, I was the captain of a pirate ship,” Steve said.

“You'll have to tell me about that in more detail later. Everyone here probably has a more interesting history than I do,” Tony was actually pretty amazed by what he had heard so far.

“Remind me and I’ll tell you,” Steve replied. “Peter, truth or dare?”

It was getting late and now Peter was getting tired. He currently had his head resting on Tony’s leg while Tony pet his hair, although he would deny it if you asked. “Truth.”

“Where did you learn to climb like that?” Steve asked.

“I taught myself,” Peter yawned, snuggling up to Tony even more.

“He's too young to be under such stress,” Tony said with Peter now half asleep on his lap. “How long have you been alone peter?” 

“My mommy and daddy died when I was two. I lived with my aunt, but she died when I was four,” He said barely above a whisper.

“Being alone is better than being with parents that don't love you or don't have time for you,” if anyone know what that was like, it was Tony.

“I don't know if my parents loved me or not…” Peter confessed before falling asleep.

“You and me both, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should get a little bit longer after this. Thanks for reading! Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Peter was asleep it meant it was time for the less PG questions. Convenient, since it was now Tony’s turn, due to the fact Peter fell asleep on him. “Thor, truth or dare.”

“Truth!” he declared.

“Out of all of us who would you…” Tony attempted an obscene hand gesture. “You know, sleep with?”

“My brother and I slept together almost every night as children,” Thor said as if it was obvious.

“Uh, no. Like sex, you know,” Tony hand gestures grew more vigorous, much to everyone else’s embarrassment.

There was a long pause. “He’s adopted.”

Loki sat there, a pleased Cheshire grin adorning his face. Honestly, it was terrifying.

“At least he's not actually related to you,” Tony interrupted the awkward silence.

“See, there was a couple in the circus like that but no one was adopted,” Clint said.

“Pirate ship. We don't judge. Clint once woke up married to a chicken,” Natasha added.

“That was better than the time I woke up married to some woman named Bobbi,” Clint said. “She did not like it when I broke it off.”

“Hey! She was a nice lady!” Steve said.

“As part of your crew, I guess I'm inclined to not judge either.” Tony said putting his hands up.

“Just remember we all have to share a room so....control yourselves,” Pepper reminded them.

“Uh. I'll sleep in the bathroom or something if worst comes to worst with that guy,” Tony pointed to Loki.

“You’re welcome to stay in my room if need be,” Steve offered.

“I thought you were donating your comfy bed to Peter?” Tony questioned.

“Looks like you're his favorite pillow,” Steve said pointing to Peter who was asleep in Tony’s arms. “Do you want me to put him into bed?”

“Sure,” Tony said. He wasn't good with kids so having one sleeping on him was not something he was used to. Steve picked Peter up and started bringing him to bed.

“I’ll go grab some snacks while he does that,” Pepper said, getting up. It was getting late, so food was something everyone would appreciate.

“Clinton, truth or dare?” Thor asked, remembering it was his turn.

“Truth.” 

“Who would you choose to court?” Thor asked.

“Basically the same question I asked him,” Tony said seeing Clint’s look of confusion. 

Clint looked at them as though the answer was obvious, “It’s been three months, so I would think you would all know my answer by now.”

Phil’s head turned to Clint in a fraction of a second, “What do you mean?” This was met with a hurt look from Clint.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Clint said. “We've been together for three months!”

"You never did the paperwork, how was I supposed to know?" Phil teased.

“I thought you were just playing hard to get!” Clint exclaimed, not knowing whether he should be laughing or crying.

“I just wasn’t aware that we were dating,” Phil said now trying to soothe Clint.

“Just kiss him already,” Natasha interrupted the scene while Tony made motions behind her for the two to get closer.

Phil, who had actually wanted this for a while now, pulled Clint closer and smashed his lips against his before he could think better of it, his heart pounding his chest. Clint’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before he responded with his own passionate kisses, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist. Natasha thought for half a second she saw tongue and that was that.

“Ahem,” They turned and saw that everyone was now looking at them. Tony gave them two thumbs up.

Naturally, after that they broke out some snacks and rum to celebrate. After a few more rounds of truth or dare most of them were drunk. Natasha and Steve had the alcoholic tolerance of champions, while Pepper preferred not to drink so she wouldn't have to deal with a hangover. 

“Hey, ‘ey Tony,” Clint slurred, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulders and laughing, “You’re awesome, man.”

“You too,” Tony joined in on the laughing. Unfortunately, he ended up spilling his drink on his shirt. “Damn,” So he did the first thing he thought to do, he took his shirt off.

Everyone’s eyes instantly went to the same place. In the middle of his chest was a complex clockwork of bronze gears and hollow tubing. It gave off a faint click-click-click that almost resembled... a heartbeat.

“Tony...what is that in your chest?” Steve asked trying not to stare at it. Clint stepped back when he realized the situation had turned serious.

“Hah, yeah, that's a thing that's there isn't it.” Tony looked down at it, “It’s kinda keeping me alive.”

“What happened? You’re ok now right? You’re not going to...” Steve couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

“I’m alive and that’s what matters I guess. This has been part of me for... a year and a half now? One of those times I got kidnapped it wasn't the whole 'catch and release' things. They were out to kill me.” He said, sobering up a bit, “I got away with some extra bits of metal trying to claw their way to my heart. I made this to stop them. You need to keep it hush hush though, it's well before its time when it comes to power.”

Steve realized he was about to touch it and he started to pull his hand back. Before he could, Tony’s hand automatically snapped out and grabbed it. “You can touch it if you want, its ok.”

“What if I hurt you?” Steve didn't want to damage what was keeping Tony alive.

“You really think I'd trust my life to something fragile? I'm important.” Tony smirked with an air of sadness.

Steve hesitantly rubbed his thumb over it prepared to pull away at any sign of pain. However there wasn't and Steve found himself transfixed by the moving gears.

“Seriously Steve I'm not some precious breakable thing I'm not going to shatter if you blink,” Tony said noticing how gentle Steve was being.

“It’s just...it hasn't even been long but you're already....” Steve trailed off.

“Already what?” Tony said trying to search Steve’s face for an answer.

Before Steve could answer Clint yelled that they were about to play a game of strip poker and they should join in. Steve agreed to it and walked off to try to avoid the situation. He didn’t know how Tony would feel if he told him how important he actually is to him.

* * *  
The next morning Steve awoke with Tony talking in his sleep on top of him, saying things such as “Hamburg, Germany is not a place for strippers” and “Butts”.

Steve looked at him confused and sleepy, “What?”

“He’s been saying things like that for a while now, I've been writing them down.” Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard them. Natasha sat in the corner with a small pencil and notepad with an amused look on her face.

“I smell patriotism,” Tony hugged Steve tighter when he moved. Steve stiffened up when this happened, he didn't want to wake Tony up and risk their relationship.

“I've always wanted a dog. Good steamboat.” Tony petted Steve’s head, “The king of England is gaaaaaaay for meeeeeeee.”

“I know someone that's gay for you,” Natasha said to Tony smirking. Steve looked at her confused and a bit jealous. Though he is not sure where the jealous bit came from.

“And then I realized, hey! He's got a fantastic ass, and pretty eyes.” Tony exclaimed with a snore.

“Do elaborate,” Natasha said as she prepared to write more down. Steve started to pet Tony’s hair. 

“I'm gonna steal your boyfriend because I'm more awesome than he is,” he mumbled, “And maybe your best friend's girlfriend, too. It's all good here, there's enough of me to go around.”

“Oh my god did we pick up a prostitute,” Steve simply glared at her in response. “I’m just saying what anyone would think.”

“Only thing is, I gotta kick out pretty eyes' girlfriend, if he's got one.” Tony said. Then he whispered, “His ass should be mine.”

Natasha gave a pointed look to Steve, but all he could think at the moment is that there must be someone else in his life. He doesn't know why he cares about this but it hurt for some reason. That was when Tony suddenly yelled, “Railroads!”

“He has been at this for hours, maybe you should wake him up before he crushes your ribs,” Natasha said.

“What if he freaks out over our position?” 

“He was the one that started the hugging.”

As Tony started to mumble random theories and formulas, Steve started to gently shake him awake. The reaction he got was Tony just clinging to him more.

“That seems to be working well,” Natasha said, “Try tickling him.”

Steve did so and it didn't take long for the man to wake up. “Ahahah- what are- h-ha haaha why- S-steve ah no stop,” Tony flailed and almost fell. Steve threw an arm around his waist to steady him.

“I guess now is a good time to mention Clint made pancakes.” Natasha informed before leaving.

“Food? Yes good. Sorry I ended up in your cot, Cap,” Tony angled his head up to look at him.

“Its fine, I’m starting to get used to it,” Steve smiled.

“Does that mean I can sleep next to you on purpose? I don't do well with the cold and you're pretty warm.” 

“Um, s-sure…if you want to.”

Before they could say anything else, Peter came running in and jumped onto them. “Come on! Wake up! Pancakes!”

“Do you guys have syrup? You better have syrup,” Tony said as Peter grabbed both of them by the hand and pulled them out of bed.

“Yeah, but you got to hurry before Clint eats all the pancakes!” Peter said pulling them along.

“I wonder if I could just put syrup in my coffee,” Tony wondered. That was when Steve realized they had been so rushed that Tony was only in his boxers. A sudden pang of possessiveness caused Steve to let go of peter so he could shrug his shirt off and slip it on tony. 

“Thanks, but now I have a shirt and no pants?” Tony looked at Steve confused.

“My pants would just fall off you.” Steve said as Peter shook his head thinking that if this is what parents are like then parents are very strange.

That’s when it hit him. 

Were Steve and Tony now his parents?

That thought caused Peter to turn around and hug them both, promptly cutting off their conversation.

“What’s this for?” Tony asked petting the boy’s hair wondering how to deal with children. 

Peter hid his face into the hug and whispered, “Is this what it’s like to have parents?” He said this lightly, worried that Tony and Steve might be taken aback by this.

Steve got down on his knee and put his hands on Peter’s shoulder so Peter would look him in the eyes. “Peter, from the moment you came on the ship I thought of you as a son.”

A huge smile broke out across the boy’s face as he turned around and ran down the hallway, while he announced, “I get two dads! This is awesome!”

Tony was surprised that Peter thought of him as parental, he was a little scared about it too. He had never learned how to be a father, but if it was what Peter wanted then he was ok with it. Steve was trying to figure out what it meant if they were both considered his father, not that he was against it.

“Steve? You look like your brain just broke. I hope you don't mind being my implied husband,” Tony waved a hand in front of Steve’s face.

“Of course its fine. I just wasn't sure if you were ok with…” Steve gestured between the three of them, “This.”

“I'm no homophobe if that’s what you mean. That'd be really, really weird.” Tony said and Steve raised an eyebrow, “Seeing as nobody flailed and set themselves on fire when Clint and Phil kissed, I figure I can say this: I uh...Go both ways? It'd be weird to be a homophobe when I'm into men, too. That doesn't make you uncomfortable, right?”

“It would be really, really weird if it did,” Steve quoted Tony from a few moments ago.

Before Tony could ask Steve to elaborate, Peter opened the door to the kitchen and everyone came spilling out, except for Bruce who was laughing in the back while holding pancakes. Apparently they had all been listening to the whole exchange between Steve and Tony through the door. Peter, not knowing what to do, just crawled into the pile guessing that this is what pirates do. Steve and Tony just looked at them.

“This is not what it appears to be,” Thor said.

“Can they just kiss already? It is physically hurting me, almost as much and Thor's elbow in my gut. Can we all get up?” Clint said.

“Can who do what now?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Pancakes! Let’s get pancakes!” Steve blushed and stepped over the pile of people, pulling Tony along with him wanting to change the subject. Everyone in the doorway got up and somehow Peter ended up on Thor’s shoulders.

“Damn, you’re taller than me now,” Tony said, looking up at him.

“It’s not that hard,” Peter laughed

“Buuuuurn.”

“I wouldn't talk Clint, I’m the same height as you.” Tony smirked at Clint’s unamused face. Meanwhile Steve set down a cup of coffee next to the maple syrup for Tony.

“Aww yes,” Tony poured some syrup into the coffee then took a sip, “This is...I can't tell if this was a good or bad idea…Here Steve, Try some.”

Steve took the cup Tony passed him and took a sip. “It’s not that bad.”

“Says the man that never drinks coffee,” Pepper said, grabbing a cup of normal coffee.

“No, no, it was a good idea. Just weird.” Tony took another drink, basically downing the whole thing in one go.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Peter climbed on top of the counter and opened up the cabinet. Then he pulled out a stack of pancakes and put it between Steve and Tony.

“Thanks Peter,” Tony already started digging into the pancakes.

“When did you take those?” Pepper asked the boy.

“I hide them when you were all eating,” Peter responded.

“At least you took them for others and not yourself,” Phil gave Clint a look and the man held his hands up in defense. “This kid is already thinking the same way as us, Steve.”

“I know,” Steve smiled proudly and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter looked up at him and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should have more action.  
> Please comment and give kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, on the navy ship known as the Helicarrier, first mate Maria Hill walked over to the captain of their ship, Captain Nick Fury. The man was currently glaring at a ship on the horizon. Immediately it was recognized as the Avenger.

“Sir, they have kidnapped Tony Stark. Who knows what weapons they had him make? We must attack on sight and put a stop to this,” she stated, knowing that he was currently trying to make a decision to strike or not.

“Do we want to risk sinking the ship with him on board, though?” Fury said. Tony Stark was too valuable to sink with the ship.

“I say we board the ship and take Stark, then we sink it. These pirates have been sailing the seas and stealing from people for too long. Not to mention their captain is a traitor,” Hill mentioned, referring to the time Steve Rogers had spent as a member of the navy.

Fury gave a long sigh, “Agreed.”

“Sir, I don't think sinking that ship is the best idea,” Rhodey, hearing the conversation, walked over. He had been friends with Tony for a long time, not that many knew, and wanted to protect the man. “Messing with these people, the supposed 'good pirates', could get us a lot of enemies.”

“I think we could handle any of their ‘friends’,” Hill scoffed. “And there is no such thing as good pirates. Shall I get the ship prepared for battle, sir?”

“Yes. Just ensure we have Stark off that ship before we send it to the bottom of the ocean.”

*** 

“Cap! Starboard side! There is a navy ship!” Clint called from his post. As he came down, Steve ran to the side of the ship to get a better look.

“Everyone! Be prepared for battle!” Steve yelled when he saw the ship himself. He knew the navy would find them eventually, but he didn't know it would be this soon.

“What's going on?” Tony asked holding a scared Peter.

“Take peter to my room and lock yourselves in there,” Steve was not willing to put the two people he loved the most in danger. Seeing how serious his face was, Tony nodded and carried Peter away to go below deck.

“We don't like the navy, do we?” Loki said to Clint.

“No, especially not when we have Tony Stark on board,” he said before grabbing his bow and running over to Phil. Before Phil could ask him what he was doing, Clint pulled him into a searing kiss. 

“Was that a 'good luck'? Because if that was 'in case I never talk to you again' I'm going to have some strong words later,” Phil said, with his forehead against Clint’s. The only answer he got was a sad smile before Clint pulled himself away and climbed to the top of the mast. This way he could get a better range.

“Everyone be ready for an attack! Hold your fire until I say! They will probably attack on sight, but we don’t want to give them a reason to fire if they won’t,” Steve continued to give orders as everyone ran about the ship. 

Clint cursed under his breath when he noticed the navy readying their cannons and preparing to board. “Why are they getting ready to board if they are getting ready to sink the avenger?” That was when it hit him. “Cap! They are going to take Stark and then sink the ship!”

As Steve was about to respond, grappling hooks began to shoot out from the Helicarrier and latch themselves onto the Avenger. Clint shot some of the ropes to break them in a feeble attempt to stop them, but the hooks kept coming.

Steve unsheathed his sword as the navy began to board.

***

“Peter, you stay down here ok. I have to go help Steve,” Tony said, picking up his briefcase. 

“I’m coming too!” the boy said as he started to walk out the door, holding a sword that was much too big for him.

“No, Peter,” Tony held him back. “You gotta stay out of the way. It's okay if I get hurt, but not you, alright? I’ll come back for you when it’s safe.”

Tony left the room and locked the door behind him, so Peter would get any ideas. When he got to the deck he was met with chaos. Everyone on board was fighting at least three soldiers each and the scent of blood filled his nostrils, making him gag. Dead soldiers littered the deck and the crew seemed to be wearing thin as they continued to fight. 

“Steve is going to lose it if he finds you two up here,” Tony turned around and saw that it was Bruce that had spoken. The man, showing a lot of strength, had just taken down another soldier.

“Steve can suck it, I'm not staying under when it's my fault the navy's after us,” Tony said as he opened the briefcase. He was about to pull something out when he heard a small voice behind him.

“Yeah! No way were we staying down there!” Peter exclaimed. The boy had managed to pick the lock and escape the confines of the room.

“Peter! What are you doing here I told you to-“ before Tony could finish his statement, a member of the Navy came up behind him and grabbed him. He turned his head at the sound of Peter screaming and noticed that someone had picked the boy up as well.

Clint must have also heard the scream of terror, because soon after there was an arrow in the man’s back. The man holding Tony also took his last breath as Clint shot him. Tony and Peter were dropped into blood puddles on the ground. 

Meanwhile, Steve was fighting Hill, protecting the main door that lead below deck. This all changed when he turned his head and saw Tony and Peter laying in a puddle of blood. Steve’s world shut down when he saw that they did not move. Hill, noticing Steve’s hesitation, took this chance to plunge her sword into his abdomen. Steve screamed from the sudden pain, but it didn't match the pain he felt from seeing what he saw. Assuming that Peter and Tony were both dead, Steve simply waited for the final blow from Hill as he bled out on the ground.

But the hit never came.

Tony, unharmed, had gotten up and thrown a metal ball that had been inside the case. Once in front of Hill, it opened up and released a bolt of electricity and easily knocked out Hill. 

“You do not touch anyone precious to me, ever. Or it won't be an incapacitating shock you get next time,” Tony said before rushing to Steve’s side. Seeing that their leader was down, the rest of the soldiers fled the ship and went back to the Helicarrier. One of them picked up hill along the way.

Natasha picked up Peter as he cried and yelled ‘Dad!’ over and over again. She took the boy below deck believing it was best that he didn’t see this. Peter squirmed to get out of her grasp while she kept her cool and patted his back.

“Tony?”

“Oh my god Steve are you alright? C'mon, stay with me here,” Tony cradled Steve’s head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Steve reached his hand up to touch Tony’s face, accidentally smearing blood on the man’s cheek. He smiled, assuming he was also dead. “What are you smiling for you dumbass, you're currently bleeding to death on your own deck! C'mon, get it together.”

Pepper ran over with the first aid kit and Bruce in tow. Bruce began trying to stop the bleeding while Tony continued to pet Steve’s hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve said with his hand still on Tony’s cheek, but this time he whipped away a tear. “I should have known you would-“ he was cut off by coughing up blood.

“Sorry about what? Getting yourself stabbed? The only reason to be sorry is if you die,” Tony couldn’t stop the silent tears streaming down his face. He barely knew this man, so why was he crying for him?

Then, Steve’s hand fell from his face as he passed out from blood loss. Tony grabbed it and his sadness suddenly turned to rage.

“No, no, fucker, you better not die on me!” Tony let out a choked sob. “Is he going to be ok, Bruce?”

“It’s a clean cut it, won't be too hard to stich up. We need to make sure it doesn't get infected. I need you to press down here to lessen the blood flow so I can close it well,” Bruce said, getting out what he needed to apply stitches. Tony did as he was told and Bruce set to work.

“He's going to make it, right? He can't d- he has to be ok,” Tony’s hands were crimson with blood.

“If we can get the wound to stop bleeding he should be ok, unless he contracts an infection,” Bruce responded while he stitched Steve up. “Are you sure you should be watching this?”

“Listen, I had my part in installing this,” Tony tapped his chest. “I’m ok with whatever. Don't let Steve know I was awake for that though, he'd probably lose it.”

“Seeing other people hurt and seeing the person you love hurt is completely different,” Bruce spoke from experience. His wife, Betty, was hurt because of him so he had to leave her behind to protect her.

“Seeing the person I....? Oh. Oh.” Tony sat there stunned in realization that he actually loved this man. Now that he thought about it he realized it had been this way for a while, and now Steve was dying at his fingertips. “Please be ok.” 

Bruce finished up with the stitches and patted Tony on the back. “Alright, he should be ok. I’ll get Thor to bring him to his bed.”

“...Yeah. Yeah, he damn well better be. I think I have something to tell him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be relieved to hear it.”

Bruce left and on his was he sent Thor to go bring Steve to his room. Thor walked over and gently picked Steve up, careful not to hurt him worse. Tony walked besides them as they went to Steve’s room. He was careful not to take his eyes off the man. Thor set Steve down on the bed and Tony pulled a chair up next to it. Thor left, knowing Tony would like to be with Steve himself.

“You better be up and about soon,” Tony mumbled, now holding Steve’s limp hand.

“He is ok, right? He has to be ok!” It didn't take long for Peter to come barreling in to see how his adoptive father was doing. His voice was cracking from the amount of screaming and crying he did.

“He's going to be fine. Like you said, he has to be okay,” Tony said, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter tried to hold back his tears as much as he could, but he couldn't help but think of all the parental figures in his life that ended up leaving him.

After a few moments of them both sitting there, Bruce came in. In his hands he held some pain medication that they had picked up at one of the ports. Normally, they would save this to give to the poor, but Steve would be needing it. 

“You two,” Bruce gestured to them. “Should probably get cleaned up. Who knows what he will do if he wake up and sees you both covered in blood.”

“Oh yeah…” Tony looked down at himself and Peter and realized just how bloody they both were. Bruce took Peter to get cleaned while Tony stayed with Steve. Neither of them had wanted to leave the man alone.

After getting cleaned up, Tony sat at Steve's bedside. "Hey... you probably can't even hear me right now, but. You better wake up soon, asshole. Because Peter needs you, and well, I need you too. And maybe I need you more than I thought I did and I just really need you to be alright, okay?"

All he was met with was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

It took Steve a day and a half to wake up. He opened his eyes and memories of what had happened flashed through his head. He tried to sit up quickly, remembering that he had to save Tony, but laid back down with a groan. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless and bandages covered his torso.

When Steve had groaned in pain, Tony had jolted awake. He had been sleeping in a chair with Peter on his lap. He quickly placed Peter on the seat and ran to Steve’s side. “Oh my god, Steve. Steve, you’re awake.” 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was very raspy from being unconscious so long, He looked at Tony as though he was seeing a ghost. Then, without a second thought, Steve pulled him into a desperate hug.

“Don’t pop your stitches, careful there. I was... so worried that you wouldn’t wake up, Steve. You don’t even know,” Tony said, with his face in Steve’s shoulder. 

“Well…the plan was to go where you go, I guess,” when Steve said this, Tony leaned back to look him in the eye confused.

“Uh, where’d I go? I’ve been on your ship this whole time. You hallucinating there?” Tony asked.

“When I saw you and Peter-” Steve swallowed and took a moment to try and even his voice, “You were both on the ground covered in blood...I thought you two were...nothing mattered anymore…”

“Steve, no. You matter. Everything matters. And really, do you think I’d let Peter get killed? Me, maybe. I have these self-destructive tendencies, but not him. Not you,” Tony said.

Suddenly, Steve became angry that Tony would think so little of himself. “Don’t you dare ever say you don't matter. Look around this ship, you have been here for such a little time but it feels like you have been here forever! Look at peter! He needs you! I need you! Don’t ever say that your life doesn't, matter because it’s the life I lo-“ Steve stopped and blushed when he realized what he was about to say.

“And that’s exactly what I’d like to say to you,” Tony breathed and realized just how close he was to Steve. He could feel the heat from Steve’s blush and in a moment his inhibition left. Tony leaned into the space between them and placed his lips on his Captain. The rest of the world disappeared as Steve pulled him closer by the waist. He held onto him as though at any moment Tony would disappear like a dream.

After what could have been seconds or hours, Tony pulled back for air and leaned his forehead against Steve’s. “Calm down captain, I’m here to stay.”

“I’m not going to take a single moment for granted,” Steve put his hands on either side of Tony’s face and pulled him into another kiss. At some point during this Peter had woken up, but started pretending to be asleep when he realized his parents had finally gotten their feelings out. He didn't want to interrupt what was meant to happen for a while now. Unfortunately, this was futile because right at that moment Clint decided to burst in with a tray of pancakes and coffee. He knew if he didn't bring food Tony wouldn't eat.

“We are running low on pancake stuff, can you believe that? You better enjoy it while you-“ he looked up and then saw what was going on. “Finally! It takes a near death experience!”

“I know right!” Peter popped up, no longer pretending to be asleep.

Tony looked between the two of them confused and then shook his head before sticking his arm out. “Give me my goddamn pancakes.”

Clint passed him the tray. “Touchy touchy. Come on kiddo, let’s give your parents some alone time. I saved extra pancakes, that hiding thing really works.” Clint took Peter by the hand and they left for the kitchen.

“So uh... pancakes. Yeah,” Tony realized he was pretty much on top of Steve and was about to back off, but Steve’s arm wrapped around him. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, actually I am...how long have I been out?” Steve asked.

“A day and a half. Bruce and Pepper kept telling me you’d be fine, you just needed to sleep it off, but... I had to make sure,” Tony said, resting his head against Steve’s chest.

“Have you slept?” Steve remembered the bags that were under Tony’s eyes and guessed that was a no. “Have you eaten at all for that matter?” Steve began to pet his hair.

“Clint made sure I got pancakes yesterday, but other than that I've kinda just been staring at you. Yeah I know I’m creepy,” Steve laughed when Tony said the last part but regretted it right afterwards. He winced and Tony picked his head up and looked at him in concern.

“I’m fine,” Steve said knowing that look. “When you finish eating you should sleep. You look like you are going to pass out,” Steve rubbed under Tony’s eye with the pad of his thumb to make his point. Tony cuddled into his hand.

“I’m fine, it’s fine. I've been on much worse benders in my workshop, this is nothing,” Tony said.

“Your health isn't nothing.”

“Well, neither is yours. Pancakes now,” Tony grabbed the tray from where he put it on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed. They both ended up sharing the pancakes and Tony drank the coffee, even though Steve said he should just sleep instead of drinking it.

Once they finished Tony climbed back into the bed with Steve and cuddled up into his side, with his head in the crook of Steve’s arm. Steve looked at him with an amount of fondness that cannot be described in words.

“I brought more coffee!” Peter rushed in holding another cup of coffee that Clint sent him down with, knowing Tony would ask for another soon.

“You are the best son and I love you,” Tony said, taking the coffee from Peter and then pulling the boy up to sit between him and Steve. Peter smiled, pleased with himself for making his dad happy. “So we’re all a family now? Dad, Dad, and adopted son?”

Peter nodded eagerly and Steve smiled. “Looks like you’re not getting rid of us anytime soon.”

“That’s fine. I need something permanent for once,” Tony said. Their makeshift family was by far the best thing that ever happened to him. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek while Peter cuddled up to them.

“So, how long will I be on bed rest?” Steve asked, already eager to get back to running the ship. Luckily at that moment, Pepper was walking by and overheard Steve.

“Well, the wound was a pretty clean cut, so it won’t take too long to heal. But Bruce said it will be about six days or so until you can come back to duty full time,” she said. Peter and Tony giggled for a moment over the fact she said duty and she rolled her eyes. Steve smiled for a moment but then it faded when he realized just how long 6 days is.

“Six days!?” Steve gasped. “What if the navy catches up to us again?”

“Then I sink their ship. No way is anyone on this crew getting hurt again while I’m here. Weapons designer, you know?” Tony said as though it was obvious. 

Steve thought it over for a moment. “Weapons will give them more reason to attack, we need a way to get around and get around fast.”

“It’s not like we can just fly away Captain, weapons are our best bet.” Pepper said.

“Oh my god that’s perfect!” Tony exclaimed.

“What?”

“We need to stop somewhere that has parts,” Tony said, standing up.

“It’s a bad idea to make weapons, Tony,” Steve said.

“No, we’re going to fly,” he replied, smirking.

“Fly?” Peter smiled, excited by the concept.

“Oh this is great this is wonderful I could kiss you, Pepper, but I’m taken,” Tony said with that gleam in his eye that he always got with a new idea.

Pepper, meanwhile, was thoroughly creeped out. “I’m just going to... go get Bruce... to do some minor checkups.”

“Awesome! A flying ship!” Peter was bouncing in excitement.

“Do you think it’s really possible?” Steve asked, shocked by the idea.

“Hell yes it is, it’s me, isn't it?” Tony said, giving a patented Stark grin.

“You have a point,” Steve said, warming up to the idea as Bruce walked in.

“This is fantastic, I can keep all of you safe and I’m a genius. Bruce, help me out here and find a port,” Tony was now pacing and talking animatedly with his hands. Steve couldn't help but find it adorable. Bruce left, confused, and went to check the map for a port.

“Can I help?” Peter asked. “This sounds like fun!” 

“Of course you can help, and I’ll have a surprise for you when you do,” he had already planned on making Peter some special climbing equipment to this seemed like as good a reason as ever to give it to him.

“Really?” Peter’s eyes went wide.

“Yep, I think you’ll really enjoy it.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“Yesssss!” Peter exclaimed before running off to go tell everyone about it.

“This is going to be fantastic. A benchmark in travelling history,” Tony said, smiling widely and sitting down next to Steve.

“You really are one of a kind,” Steve said before pulling Tony down into a kiss. Tony closed his eyes contently as Steve ran his hand through his hair. 

“It takes one to know one,” he said when they finally pulled apart. “This is going to be so great you’re going to be the captain of the first sky-ship are you excited?”

I have a lot of things to be happy about right now,” Steve said petting Tony’s cheek.

“Yeah, one, you’re alive,” Tony said pecking him on the lips once more.

Then Steve realized how restless Tony seemed. “If you want to work on blueprints I’ll be fine alone, or you could use some of the paper in here.”

“Yes, yes paper. Paper good,” Tony said too deep in thought about the project to know what he is saying.

Steve smiled and tried not to laugh to avoid the pain it caused. “There should be paper and pencils in my desk over there.”

Tony got up, careful not to jostle Steve, and went to the desk. “Hey, is this a sketchbook?” He held it up.

“Oh...yeah, drawing is one of my guilty pleasures,” Steve blushed.

“Mind if I take a look?” Tony asked, knowing a sketchbook is something personal.

“Go ahead, it’s just some sketches,” Steve said. 

And Tony did. He opened the book and looked through it shocked at what he saw. The drawings in the book were bold and beautiful but somehow retained a soft quality. He found sketches of the ship, birds, and all the crew members. And a lot of himself.

“Oh and who is this handsome devil. These are great. I think you made me a little more attractive than I really am, though,” Tony said.

“No, I just drew you smiling,” Steve said as though it was obvious.

“Is there a difference?”

“You’re beautiful when you smile.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Tony said, vaguely wondering if Steve has ever looked in a mirror. Tony then grabbed some paper and a pencil and began creating designs. As he did so he babbled on about what it all is even though it was unlikely Steve understood any of it. But Steve listened intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos  
> I really need to know if people actually want me to continue this fic


	9. Chapter 9

“I can have this done in a week and a half,” Tony said, once he finished the blueprints. 

“That fast?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Pssh. You underestimate my talents. I've already done some prototypes for stuff like this, small-scale, so I know it’d work. Pepper just reminded me. All I need to do is scale it up and make it fit The Avenger and it’ll be smooth sailing... heh,” at least Tony appreciated his play on words. Steve smiled thinking that Tony was not only the best thing to happen to him, but the best thing to happen to this ship as well.

At that moment, Bruce walked into the room. “I found a close port where we can get anything we need, should be around an hour or two till we get there. The only problem is there may be a risk of soldiers being there. It’s a popular port.”

“Shouldn't be too much of an issue,” Tony shrugged.

Steve, however, thought differently. “We shouldn't run the risk.”

“The next port won’t be for a long time, Cap,” Bruce said.

“I cannot lay here knowing Tony will be on the streets with the navy prowling around,” Steve said, trying to sit up.

Tony gently pushed him back down. “They don’t ‘prowl’ anywhere, cap. More like ‘crashing through the streets like angry epileptic elephants’ I know how to avoid them, really.”

“It’s too dangerous, Tony,” Steve looked at him, with his eyes begging him to stay. Tony sighed, unable to fight Steve on this when he looked at him like that.

“Come with me Tony, we’ll pick out another port,” Bruce said, leading Tony out. But, instead of taking him to the map room like he said, Bruce stopped him in the hallway when they were far enough that Steve would not be able to hear them. “I heard about what you’re planning and I think it’s important that we get that done as soon as possible. I could knock him out with sleeping pills while we get the supplies. It would be bad if he tried to move and popped his stitches if we stop and he hears what is happening.”

“Could you? I’d hate to lose him to a panic attack and some popped stitches after all this,” Tony had mixed feelings about lying to Steve. But, the need to protect him overpowered any guilt he felt.

“Go tell Steve we are going to go to another port. Once we are close, I’ll come in with ‘pain medication’ that is actually sleeping pills,” Bruce said. Tony nodded and went back to the Captain’s room.

“Bruce is setting course for another port,” Tony said walking in and taking his place beside Steve on the bed. “You’re lucky Steve. I have no control over this boat and I can’t make Bruce steer us ashore.”

“I wouldn't be able to stomach loosing you again, Tony,” Steve saying this just made Tony feel guiltier.

“Even though I’d come back fine anyway. But, regardless, you won’t see that port anytime soon,” Tony continued speaking in half truths. Steve looked at him relieved and pulled him close.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I know.”

***

“I have your pain medication, Steve,” Bruce walked in holding a glass of water and some pills a few hours after they last saw him. Steve nodded thanks when Bruce gave them to him and he downed them.

“Geez, if I knew you had pain meds on this ship I would've asked for some when I woke up from Nat giving me head trauma,” Tony said, playing along as though he didn’t know that those were in fact sleeping pills. Strong ones at that.

“We usually save the pain meds for emergencies,” Bruce said.

“Makes sense. I’m important though, remember that next time you skimp on the meds,” Tony smirked. Bruce simply rolled his eyes and left.

“You’re so mean to me. I just wanted to get to port and get this show on the road, but you have to go and be responsible! Ugh,” Tony complained.

“I’m sorry, Tony. After what happened….I don’t want those bastards anywhere near you,” that was probably one of the first times Tony had ever heard Steve curse. Which is surprising considering that Steve is the captain of a pirate ship.

Suddenly, Steve became very, very dizzy and his pupils became dilated. Tony guessed the sleeping pills must have worked faster than he has anticipated. “Hello? You still in there Cap?” 

“Whoa...I guess those meds make you drowsy. Hey, when did we get a cat?” Steve reached out and started petting Tony’s goatee. 

“Uh. That’s not a cat Steve that’s my face,” Tony then sprung an idea. Wondering what would happen, Tony licked Steve’s hand.

“It’s raining on my hand!” Steve practically yelled. Tony laughed a little and wondered if this is what it was like when he sleep talked. Next, Tony tried kissing him.

“Hey…it’s Tony. I love Tony,” Steve said after the kiss smiling. His eyelids drooped and he continued to pet Tony’s face. Tony couldn't help but smile back.

“Aww, I love you too Steve. You sleepy yet?” Tony asked. Steve nodded a bit, his eyes barely open now. “Well you take a nap, let those painkillers work, and I’ll be up on deck. Goodnight.”

Tony kissed Steve on the forehead before leaving and going up to deck. Up there everyone was rushing around getting the ship prepared for the dock. Peter was on top of the mast helping Natasha with the sails since it was not a windy day. 

“Hey guys, who’s up for screwing with the navy?” Tony called out once he got up there. When they saw him, Natasha and Peter came down from the mast. Everything was tied down.

“Oh hell yes,” was Clint’s automatic response. “Does Cap know about this though? He would never agree to it.”

“Uh…well…Brucie and I may have slipped him some sleeping pills. He’s out like a light,” Tony said.

“Someone will be waking up on the wrong side of the bed when he figured this one out,” Natasha stated.

“I’ll make it up to him, somehow,” Tony said thinking of some not so PG ways. The ship pulled into port and Loki and Thor set to work docking it. It didn't take long between the two of them.

“Clint, can you and Natasha come with me? Thor, Loki, you can do whatever. Peter, you’re in charge of guarding Steve. It’s a huge responsibility and I wouldn't trust it to anyone else,” Tony said, already making plans. Peter gave Tony a little salute and ran off to his father’s bedside. Before Peter left though Clint stopped him and gave him a small dagger and quickly told him ‘remember what Nat taught you’. Peter nodded and continued on his way.

“We just have to cut through a bar and then there’s an industrial yard,” Tony told Natasha and Clint while they got their weapons together.

“Not hard to get through those, alcohol will cloud any soldiers minds they probably won't even recognize us,” Natasha threw Tony’s cloak to him though. “Better safe than sorry.”

“We don't want cap to kill us,” Clint added.

“I’m getting a little scruffy, haven’t shaved in two days or whatever. Not many people would recognize me without the signature look,” Tony said, scratching at his goatee for emphasis.

“Put it on, the navy is looking for you they might see past it if they look well enough and that is the last thing we need. Right now our job is to bring you back safe,” Natasha said. Tony rolled his eyes but put the cloak on regardless.

“Come on, the bar is just past town square,” he said, leading the way.

They left the ship and made their way to the bar. Along the way, a few soldiers looked at Tony curiously but would be sent running when Clint or Natasha glared at them.

“Cowards. All of them,” she said.

“Hey, my buddy is in the Navy,” Tony defended Rhodey.

Natasha simply shrugged and grabbed a bottle of vodka off a drunk man. “So, where to now?”

“Straight through to the back door, then down that little alley into the yard,” Tony replied. Natasha nodded, then took a large gulp of the Vodka. It hardly affected her.

“She’s Russian,” Clint said, as if it would answer any questions Tony had. Tony shrugged and decided it would be a good idea to grab his own bottle, but Natasha stopped him. Clint took the bottle from his hands. “And you're not so keep away from drinks.”

“No mine. Dude, I have an insane alcohol tolerance, the bars by my house hate me because I drain like a third of their stock whenever I go out,” Tony attempted to grab the bottle back.

“If you drink you will be less aware of your surroundings. The less aware of your surroundings, the more aware they are of you and that means the navy on our tail. Don’t prove to Steve that this was a bad idea,” Clint said, placing the bottle on the table and leading Tony out.

“I’m not a fucking child and this was an excellent idea, drunk or not,” Tony grumbled, hiding the bit of guilt he still felt. Then he said a bit louder, “So, it’s a little dangerous back here, and I’m not so sure I’ll be received kindly, but this is the place to get everything I need.”

They nodded, prepared for anything this threw at them. Clint suddenly raised his bow and shot a lone soldier that had been following them. Tony stared in shock of a moment because Clint didn't even turn his head.

“Let’s get a move on,” Natasha said, standing on one side of Tony while Clint stood at the other. They took protecting Tony very seriously since they knew their Captain would be devastated if anything happened to him. That and the fact he had kinda grown on them.

After walking down the alley for what seemed like forever, they came upon a small shop. Tony gestured for them to wait outside before he ducked into the place. Clint had his bow at the ready and peered into the window to watch what was going on. Tony looked very frustrated and grumbled to himself before passing the man something from his pocket. As far as Clint could tell it wasn't money, it was technology. After talking a few moments longer, Tony left and came back outside. The whole ordeal only took a few minutes.

“I got all the parts I need. He is getting some guys to drop it all off later. C’mon, the longer we dilly-dally the more likely we are to get caught,” Tony said, already walking off.  
“Good, this place gives me the creeps,” Clint followed him with Natasha in tow. They walked for a while and exited the alley into the popular port. Natasha suddenly had the feeling of being followed and stopped, looking around with her calculating gaze. Tony and Clint stopped as well.

“Someone’s watching us,” Clint said, trying to spot their follower.

“I know,” Natasha muttered. 

“Wanna chill somewhere for a bit instead of going straight back to the ship? Sure, we could get caught but it’s less conspicuous than being on shore for only a half hour or whatever,” Tony offered. 

“That would probably be for the best. I know someone who owns a Russian shawarma shop here over by the docks. It’s got a nice awning in front to block the sun, and it’s pretty private, we could stay there for a while and have lunch,” Natasha said.

“I have no clue what shawarma is but ok,” Clint said as Natasha lead the way. Tony was actually pretty excited to try this shawarma thing.

“We’ll try to shake him on the way there, all else fails I’ll lead him behind the building and knock him out,” she told them.

“Why do you get to do the fun stuff,” Clint complained.

“Because I am a responsible adult,” Natasha replied as they walked into the shop. There weren't many people inside of there so it would be easy to pick out anyone who was watching them. It didn't take long for them to find their pursuer because someone then walked in behind them.

When Tony looked behind him he smiled, “He’s good guys, no worries. He’s the one who dealt me the parts for your engine at the last port. Hope you didn't get chewed out for not being over with the rest of your crew trying to kill us.”

“Nah, that’s not my job. Fury was pissed as all hell that you knocked out Hill, though,” Rhodey approached them cautiously when he saw Clint and Natasha.

“You’re lucky Nat had her hands full or hill would be dead,” Clint muttered to himself.

“Is your captain okay?” Rhodey asked.

“Like you don’t know,” Natasha glared and Rhodey took a few steps away from her.

“He’s sleeping like a baby, but he’s going to be up and about soon... Wait, how long have we been on shore? Guys we have to get back to the ship,” Tony said, worried that Steve would already be awake.

“Your ass is safe for now, Stark. ‘I never saw you here’,” Rhodey said, using some air quotes.

“Thanks sugarbear, you’re the best.”

“Auggh, not with the nicknames again!”

“Honeybun? Sweetcakes?”

“Just get out of here,” Rhodey shooed him.

“Fine, I’ll just go!” Tony said, sighing dramatically and leaving. Clint and Natasha followed confused while Rhodey just rolled his eyes.

***

Steve awoke groggy and in a haze. He yawned and looked around the room for Tony, used to the man being beside him when he woke up. He was nowhere to be seen and Steve’s eyes widened when he realized that there were no waves rocking the ship.

That could only mean one thing.

“Tony?” Steve called, his voice like gravel. In his state he shakily stood and used to head board of the bed to hold himself up. Without someone seeing him, he managed to find his way to the deck after falling down once. Which was pretty good considering he was hurt and drowsy from sleep medication. “Tony?”

“Steve! What are you doing!?” Tony ran right over to him when he saw him as he entered the ship with Clint and Natasha. There was also a steady line of people coming on and off the ship with parts.

“Please tell me we aren't where I think we are, Tony,” Steve almost fell and tony grabbed onto him and held him up.

“Um….we’re at the other port that Bruce told us about,” Tony lied. “Are you okay? You look kinda dizzy.

“Tony…I know when you are lying,” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s question and wishing he could believe what he had told him.

“Yeah, okay, I lied. We’re docked exactly where you think we are, but I did what I wanted to do and I’m back and safe. So please lie back down because I don’t want you passing out,” Tony practically begged and started leading Steve back to his room. Then an idea popped into his head. Tony stopped and turned to Steve, looking at him through his eyelashes. Using his most seductive voice he said, “Besides, I can make it up to you.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! It means a lot to me and gives me a reason to continue writing. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

After around 4 days, they finally made it to the drop-off. Everyone in the crew considered this the best part of their job. Getting to see the hope in the eyes of these people was priceless, especially when it was there because of them. 

“I’ll be fine, Tony. I won't do any heavy lifting,” Steve said as Tony kept a close eye on him. He technically should be on bed rest for a few more days, but Steve would never miss being able to engage with the townspeople. The ship was already docked and Thor was already bringing supplies off the ship while Pepper and Phil distributed them. The townspeople smiled and clapped their hands in joy and gratefulness. 

“Can’t you just stay in bed? I have at least,” Tony took a moment to think, “four thousand twenty seven reasons we should both just be in bed right now.”

Steve blushed a bit at what Tony was insinuating. “I always go out there. It’s not really just to distribute things to them but to check on them, see how they are doing, talk a bit. It wouldn't feel right laying here.”

“The rest of your crew can explain and you can get some pity points,” Tony attempted to lead Steve back to the room.

"I have been laying here for days, it will be good for me to get out. I’ll be able to walk just fine,” Steve said, attempting to turn them around so they could go off the ship. Then, Steve’s voice went down an octave and he quoted Tony from a few days ago, “I’ll make it up to you.”

That seemed to work.

“I’m just gonna…go sit down…and think about rotting corpses or something,” Tony said and Steve looked at him confused, wondering if he said something wrong. Tony noticed the look. “Trust me Steve, you didn't say anything wrong or bad.”

Steve perked up. “So am I allowed to go?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep good on that promise,” Tony said with a lewd grin.

Steve smiled and took Tony by the hand. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Tony helped Steve off the boat, holding onto him so he wouldn't fall. Steve still didn't have all his strength, but he wouldn't admit it and pressed on. They both smiled when they noticed Peter and Clint playing with all the children. The children accepted Peter right into their group and all the kids loved to play with Clint. They were currently running at him and tackling him while laughing. Clint was laughing along with them.

“I wonder if anyone’ll recognize me,” Tony said.

“Maybe, they don't keep up with the news much though,” Steve said and Tony wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

As soon as they got off the ship, an old woman made her way towards them. Her wispy white hair was pulled back into a bun and her apron gave her a look of a kind old woman. But her eyes were strong and she seemed like she still had some spunk left in her. Tony appreciated that.

“Come on Stevie, I have something that will help your side,” she said, apparently having had noticed Steve’s injury right away.

“Are you sure, Ruth? You should probably save your supplies,” Steve said, knowing how valuable medicine was to the town.

“Nonsense, honey, you and your crew give us everything we need,” she said patting his cheek. Then she looked to Tony. “Speaking of your crew, who is this fine young fellow.”

“This is Tony,” Steve said looking at him fondly.

“Oh you’re smitten with him aren't you? It’s about time! A fine man like you should have settled down with someone years ago!” Ruth said, leading them towards her tent. None of the people here had actually houses yet, but Steve was planning on having the crew help them build some as soon as possible.

“Yeah, he’s too good for me isn't he,” Steve frowned when Tony said this, but Tony leaned upward and kissed him to make it go away.

“Tony this is Ruth, she makes medical remedies,” Steve told him as they entered the tent.

“Including something to help the wound you have there. You’ll have to tell me what happened as payment you realize,” she said, digging through piles in search of what would help Steve.

“Would you mind all too much if there was suddenly a generous and anonymous donation to this town?” Tony asked. As soon as he got access to the rest of his money, he would give most of it to them. They would use it for the better anyhow.

“That would be very kind. My only worry is that the taxes will simply be raised again if word gets out we came across money. What we need most now is food and clothing, especially shoes. You should have seen this place before the Avengers came along, it was amazing we were all alive,” she said, using the slang term for the crew. Because of the ship name, most people called them the Avengers.

“How was the community bond? Did you help each other as much as you could?” Tony couldn’t imagine what it could have been like if their spirits were broken as well as the time before the Avengers.

“At the time there wasn't much use trying. But, now we have the most important thing the avengers could give us. Hope,” Ruth smiled and turned to Steve and gave a flirtatious wink. “Now, Sweety, take off your shirt so I can apply this.”

Steve couldn't help but laugh and then took his shirt off. He winced from raising his arms above his head and Tony gave him a worried look. Ruth applied the medicine and was met with a content sigh from Steve. The stuff was already working wonders.

“I tried to convince him to stay on the ship, but noooo,” Tony said, still worried for Steve.

“You’d have to tie him to the bed,” Ruth said.

“That can be arranged,” Tony smirked at Steve and the man flushed.

Ruth laughed and then turned back to Steve. “So how did you get this, Honey?”

“I got this when the navy boarded the ship. I...got distracted and one of them got me in the torso,” Steve said.

“That’s unlike you. So, what distracted you a bird? You always seem so focused. You can put your shirt back on by the way,” Ruth said. Tony turned, trying not to meet her eyes, but that gave it away. “Ah, I should have known. Alright boys, time is a'waistin' and there are plenty more important people to be talking to than little old me.”

“Nonsense,” Steve said before giving her a hug. “Thanks for your help.”

“No, thank you. I don’t know where we would be without you,” she smiled. “It was nice meeting you too, Tony. Take care of him.”

“I will,” Tony promised. “We gotta find Peter. Can’t have our son running off now, can we?”

“You have a son!?” Ruth gasped in excitement. “You two will make such great fathers. Now where is the little rascal?”

“He’s probably the one exactly where he shouldn't be. Either that or about 50 meters off the ground,” Tony said, leading them outside. He smiled when he saw Peter waving at them while hanging off a tree branch and waved back.

“He’s adventurous, just like you,” Ruth said to Steve.

“He has Tony’s brains though,” Steve said fondly.

“This is a perfect time to test out the present I made for Peter!” Tony exclaimed. He pulled something out of his pocket and put one on each hand. Then he approached the tree and started climbing it with ease. Steve and Peter stared in shock as Tony climbed all the way up and sat next to Peter. Clint and the children gave him a round of applause.

“Wow! I didn't know you could climb too, dad!” Peter said.

“I can’t,” Tony put on his sunglasses that had also been in his pocket, “I’m just a genius.”

“Oh, he has to be a fun one to look after,” Ruth said.

“Which one?” Steve replied, knowing both of them were equally difficult to handle at times. That was another way Peter was like Tony.

“By the way, the things I used to get up here are for you. You'll be able to climb up anything, even go upside down,” Tony explained.

“No way! Really?” It was times like these that Peter realized he must be the luckiest boy on the planet.

“Would I really say that my invention did something it didn't?” Tony said and Peter gave him a hug, or at least the closet thing he could while they were in the tree. Steve stood under them just in case so he could catch one of them if he fell. Even though he would probably hurt himself due to his injury.

Tony and Peter climbed down after watching Clint and the kids play pirates for a while. When they got down, Tony gave him the climbing gear and Peter ran off happily to play with the other kids again. By this time, Ruth and Steve said their goodbyes and Ruth headed back to her tent. 

“Are you going to introduce me to more of your friends or what?” Tony asked.

“Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to Peggy. Come on, she is one of my oldest friends,” Steve said, leading Tony to a different tent. Steve seemed very excited about this so Tony couldn't help but feel excited as well. Once they got to the tent, Steve went around to the back with Tony. A Brown haired woman was there, hanging clothing on a line that ran between two trees. When she heard them coming she turned around and smiled when she saw Steve.

“I was wondering when you would be over. Who is your friend?” She asked.

“Peggy this is Tony. Tony this is Peggy,” Steve said as Tony and Peggy shook hands.

“Nice to meet you. Heard you're an old friend of Steve's,” Tony said.

Pegged nodded. “We met when he tried to get into the navy. He was much smaller back then. Come on in you two,” she walked into the tent and held the flap open for them to walk in as well.

“Was he shorter than me?” Tony was intrigued, he could never see Steve as small.

“Definitely. I think I have a picture somewhere,” she went over to a small pile of books and pulled out what seemed to be a scrapbook. After looking through a few pages she said, “Aha! Here it is.” 

She passed the scrapbook over to Tony and pointed to a picture. In the picture there was a tall man with black hair and an arm around a very short and skinny Steve. If he didn't know better he wouldn't have even thought it was him. “Damn you were skinny! How much trouble did you go through to get into the navy like that?”

I tried out at least 6 times until Peggy pulled some strings for me. She also used to work for the navy. After a lot training, and a growth spurt, no one could recognize me,” Steve explained.  
“I wouldn't have recognized this as you, either,” Tony said, holding the picture up next to Steve.

“If you look, his eyes and his smile are the same. Not to mention his ideals. He always wanted to protect everyone,” Peggy said pointing to the picture.

“You’re right. The eyes are the same,” Tony couldn't help but think that Steve’s eyes were beautiful. In fact, that was the first thing he had noticed about him. Tony looked at Steve with nothing but loved in his eyes and Peggy smirked, having figured it out. 

“I guess this means you met him before the navy?” Tony asked, wanted to know more about Steve’s military life. He didn't know Steve had once been in the navy.

“No, I met him when he first tried out and continued to try out. Someone as tiny as him trying out for the military? Of course it attracted attention,” Peggy said as Tony flipped through the scrapbook some more. The man with the black hair continued to appear, leaving Tony wondering who he was.

“You know I went out to be part of the Navy once, when I was trying to piss off my father. They wouldn't let me join because of some... behavioral issues,” Tony seemed a bit uneasy mentioning his father. 

Peggy knew Howard but didn't realize that was who Tony was talking about since she hadn't heard Tony’s last name yet. Steve on the other hand, also knew Howard but from how he saw Tony react he thought it would be better if he didn't mention it. 

“That’s the cover they used when Steve got kicked out. Traitor and behavioral issues,” Peggy scoffed, knowing that Steve would never have been like what they said. “I quit when I figured out what they did and ended up here.”

“What really happened, exactly?” Tony wanted to know why anyone would say something like that about Steve and get away with it.

“Someone knew I liked men and told the higher ups. They weren't too happy about it,” Steve told him. He didn't like talking about it much but he figured Tony should know.  
“The fuck? Since when can you get kicked out for that?” Tony was suddenly very angry.

“I guess that’s why they made the cover up,” Steve shrugged.

“Assholes, all of them. If it wasn't such a great job I'd sink their ships with the weapons I made for them,” Tony seethed.

“It’s not such a big deal to me anymore. If that didn't happen my friend and I would have never gotten the Avenger and none of us would have ever met,” Steve said. 

“Oooh, who was your original co-captain? Was it Phil?” Tony asked.

“His name was Bucky. When he enlisted I decided to also. He was my best friend since I was a child.”

“What happened to him?”

“During one of the ‘break-ins’ Buck and I decided to go first. It turned out to be a trap set up by the military. Everyone had been hiding and attacked when we came in. One was behind him and…I wasn't able to save him,” Steve’s voice cracked a bit at the end and Peggy put a hand on his shoulder.

Tony couldn't think of any words to say, he simply walked over and carefully wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve hugged him back, resting his head on top of Tony’s.  
“How did you meet Bucky?” Tony asked quietly.

I got beat up a lot as a kid and we met when he stopped a kid from punching me in the face. He was my best friend since,” Steve said before letting go of Tony and getting the scrapbook. He flipped through some pages until he found a picture of him and Bucky as children.

“They were like two peas in a pod,” Peggy added.

“You two were adorable, god,” Tony wished he could show Peter this picture, he knew the boy would enjoy it.

“I wish you could've met,” Steve sighed. “You would have gotten along well.”

“So do I. Any friend of yours must have been spectacular,” Tony said.

“You must be extra-spectacular then. I fell in love with you after all,” Steve pecked him on the lips.

“I knew it!” Peggy exclaimed suddenly. They had forgotten she was there. 

“I guess we’re not subtle at all,” Tony laughed. Steve cracked a smile.

I wasn't sure if it was true. Steve has been alone for way too long,” Peggy was overjoyed that Steve had finally found someone.

“Same here. I guess it’s good we found each other then,” Tony smiled.

“Now neither of you will be lonely again,” Peggy said, putting the scrapbook away since they were done with it.

“Unless Steve goes and gets himself stabbed again and leaves me broken and alone for the rest of my days.”

“You got stabbed?!”

Steve groaned. He had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story is coming to a close! There should be only one more chapter of this. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far. Please comment and kudos.


	11. Chapter 11

A week and a half flew by and, with the help of the crew, Tony finished his project of making the first flying ship. The town’s people were gathered around, looking in awe at the complex machinery that now made up the ship. Tony was standing proudly, this was easily the best invention he, or anyone, has ever made. Everyone was pretty impressed with how fast he was able to make it.

“Steve, do we have time to go for a joy ride on the ship in our busy schedule? I'd love to invite some of your friends here on its maiden voyage,” during his time here, Tony had actually grown attached to many of the villagers. So of course he wanted to show off to them.

“If this works, we won’t be on much of a time schedule anymore. So why not,” Steve was now mostly healed, thanks to Ruth. 

“Pfft, if. You say that like there’s a chance it won’t work,” Tony smirked confidently. “Let’s try out the newest feature of the Avenger, shall we?”

Many people came aboard the ship, curious and excited. Most of the people consisted of the children that Peter had been planning with and, of course, Ruth and Peggy tagged along. As they came aboard, Tony passed out goggles to protect their eyes while they flew. 

“Prepare to be a part of history, everyone. Now if you'd kindly hold tight to part of the ship...” Tony shouted out to everyone. Then he signaled Bruce, who he had taught the controls, to start her up. Bruce nodded and everyone held on to the side of the ship as, to everyone’s amazement, the boat slowly began to ascend into the air.

“You did it, Tony! You really did it!” Steve pulled Tony close and kissed the top of his head as they watched the people on the ground become smaller and smaller. Cheers were breaking out around them as people realized that this was really happening and that they truly were witnessing history in the making. 

Ruth smiled, standing beside them. “Well now I can die having said I've seen everything.”

“What, you're planning on dying some day? Are you dying? I can fix it,” Tony said.

“I don't think this,” she gestured to herself. “Is going anywhere anytime, sonny boy.”

“Still not a day over 28,” Steve smiled.

“You’re too sweet to me,” she said with a wave of the hand.

Elsewhere on the ship, Clint was looking over the side of the ship with a huge smile on his face. Clint loved to be in high places and this was by far the highest he has ever been. He drank up the sights and the feel of the air rushing through his hair.

“You're enjoying this quite a bit, aren't you Clint?” Phil said from beside him.

“More than you know,” Clint sighed contently, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. This was the most at peace he had ever felt.

“This day should be celebrated!” Thor boomed, thrilled by the prospect of stories being passed down of the great flying ship, the Avenger. 

“Anyone have alcohol for later? Thor is right, today is for celebrating,” Tony agreed.

“Loki and I have the good stuff,” Natasha said. “Now seems like the best time to break it out.”

“Tonight will be fun,” Tony said. Then he turned and shouted to Bruce. “Alright, Brucie! Let’s take her down!”

The ship descended and landed easily. The children laughed happily and ran off to tell their families of their adventure. Soon, word of a party in honor of this day spread around and people started to board the ship, bringing food and playing music. People danced to lively music and they all sang along to the music. Clint managed to get his hands on a guitar and played for the people, many of them clapping in delight. This was probably the happiest anyone has ever seen this town. 

“Steve, do you drink?” Tony asked, already holding his own drink in his hand.

“I don't much. Usually just special occasions. It’s actually pretty hard for me to get drunk so it’s a bit of a waste on me,” Steve explained. 

“So you won't be drunk?” Tony said. “...can you do me a favor and watch me when I am? I make bad choices.”

“Of course,” Steve was planning on keeping an eye on him anyway.

Tony smiled and put the drink down before taking Steve by the hand. He pulled him out to the dance floor where Thor and Loki were doing a strange dance. It was probably from their home country. 

“I don’t know how to dance Tony,” Steve said, nervous just looking how fast these people were all dancing.

“C’mon, it’s easy. I’ll show you,” Tony offered. Steve nodded and Tony began to slowly teach Steve the dance. Tony was surprisingly a very good teacher and soon they both found themselves laughing and dancing like everyone else. Tony laughed when he saw Pepper teaching Bruce how to dance, just like he had been teaching Steve.

“So, how does it feel to be the first Captain of a flying ship?” Tony asked as they danced.

“It feels amazing, especially when you’re the one beside me,” Steve said as they slowly stopped dancing. Steve’s arm hooked itself around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. Tony threw his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. People danced and cheered around them but it was lost on them. The only ones they realized were there were each other.

“It’s a beautiful ending, isn't it?” Peggy said to Ruth, as they watched.

“Ending? No…” Ruth smiled. “This isn't the end of their story, it’s just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story!   
> I might come back one day and write a sequel of when Peter is all grown up but I'm not sure.  
> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
